


SML

by ssh_bbhdy



Series: KSP [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, open-ended
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssh_bbhdy/pseuds/ssh_bbhdy
Summary: Sa pagtanda, hindi lang panlabas na itsura ang nagbago kina Sehun at Junmyeon.Pati feelings nagbago, nadevelop.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Series: KSP [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951342
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	SML

**Author's Note:**

> SML: So Much Love pede rin namang So Much Landi char HAHAHAHAHA gusto ko lang ding gawin na 3 letters to pero eto lang naisip ko. Pede rin namang Share Mo Lang, opo share ko lang po ito. Di ko sure kung kagandahan pero ayun po, I tried. Enjoy reading :)))

Simula noong araw na yon, mas pinapansin na ni Junmyeon ang kaklase niyang si Sehun gaya ng pinangako niya. Masaya si Junmyeon dahil parang nadagdagan ang kaibigan niya. Masaya siyang pumapasok tuwing umaga, malakas na binabati sina Kyungsoo at Sehun. Inaaya din ni Junmyeon si Sehun na sumama sa kanila tuwing break time para sabay kumain at maglaro sa playground pagkatapos. At syempre hindi mawawala ang malakas na pagbabye niya bago umuwi.

Sa totoo lang, ayaw ni Kyungsoo na sumasama sa kanila si Sehun dahil KSP nga daw ito at inaasar pa si Junmyeon dati. Pansin niya rin na mas lumala yata ang pagka-KSP ni Sehun. May times na may ikukwento si Kyungsoo ng pabulong kay Junmyeon pero biglang sumisingit. May isang araw nga na hindi na halos natikman ni Junmyeon ang cookies na binake ni Kyungsoo at papa niya kasi etong si Sehun nagbaon ng cupcake, mas masarap daw yun kesa sa cookies. Nalungkot si Kyungsoo dahil alam niyang favorite nila ni Junmyeon yun pero sabi ni Junmyeon baka daw kasi umiyak si Sehun kaya hinayaan nalang ni Kyungsoo na isa lang ang kainin ni Jun na cookie. Masama ang tingin niya kay Sehun habang inuubos ang cookies nung araw na yon. Isa pa, nagrequest pa si Sehun sa teacher nila na palit sila ng pwesto ni Sungjae para tabi sila ni Junmyeon. Sumasama na rin ito sa tuwing naglalaro sila sa bahay ni Junmyeon tuwing walang pasok. Feeling tuloy ni Kyungsoo hindi na siya ang BFF ni Junmyeon dahil madalas kay Sehun ang atensyon ng kaibigan. 

Dumaan ang ilang taon, Grade 5 na sila. Lunch break nila at kakatapos lang nila kumain. Tinago nila ang kani-kanilang baunan sa bag samantalang si Sehun ay nagpaalam na magc-CR lang daw. Agad namang nilapitan ni Kyungsoo si Junmyeon. “Hay salamat umalis na yun.”

Napatawa si Junmyeon, “Galit ka pa rin kay Sehun? Bakit? Friends friends nga tayo eh.”

“Alam mo inaagaw ka kasi niya sakin eh,” sabi ni Kyungsoo bago umirap. Kaya napatawa nalang ulit si Junmyeon, sanay na siya sa inaasta ng best friend niya.

“Soo naman eh, ikaw pa rin nga best friend ko!”

“Dapat lang!,” sabi ni Kyungsoo bago umupo sa upuang katabi ng kay Junmyeon. “May sasabihin nga pala ako sayo, naisip ko to kagabi eh bago matulog.”

“Ano yun?,” sabi ni Junmyeon at umupo sa upuan niya.

“Feel ko crush ka ni Sehun!”

Kumunot naman ang noo ni Junmyeon, “Yan ang inisip mo kagabi? Kaya siguro wala kang assignment sa Math noh.”  _ Ako? Crush ni Sehun? Hindi naman siguro. _

“Ehhh ayoko nga ng Math di ko magets! Tsaka wag mo ibahin yung topic.”   
  


“Bakit mo ba kasi yun inisip? Tsaka pano mo naman nalaman?”   
  


“Halata kaya! Sige nga kung hindi ka crush non, sino crush niya?”

“Bakit? Dapat ba may crush na agad?”   
  


“Oo! Ikaw lang naman walang crush eh!”

“Weh? Eh ikaw? Sinong crush mo?”

Sinamaan siya ng tingin ni Kyungsoo kaya nagtaka si Junmyeon, “Tingnan mo wala ka ngang crush eh.”

“Grabe ka! Limot mo na agad kakasabi ko lang sayo nung isang araw kung sino crush ko eh!” Hininaan ni Kyungsoo ang boses niya kasi baka may makarinig, “Si Jongin nga yung taga-kabilang section.”

“Ahhhh. Si Jongin?”

“Ulit ulit? Oo nga! Tingnan mo, hindi mo alam tapos sasabihin mo ako pa rin ang best friend mo! Eh palagi yatang si Sehun lang iniisip mo eh!,” pagrereklamo ni Kyungsoo sa kaibigan.

_ Pano niya naman nalaman na palagi kong iniisip si Sehun? Ang galing talaga netong best friend ko.  _ “Sorry na,” nakangiting sabi niya sabay peace sign.

“Balik tayo sa usapan. Feel ko crush ka ni Sehun. Feel na feel ko talaga. Tingnan mo dati pa yung dikit nang dikit sayo. Eh umiyak nga nung di mo pinansin diba--”

“Shh! Wag kang maingay, secret nga lang dapat namin yun eh!”

“K. Ayun nga. Tapos palagi ko pang nahuhuling nakatingin sayo! Tapos ayaw pa niyang tawagin ka nung iba ng Myeon, gusto niya siya lang. Tsaka isipin mo ha, ngayon napagconnect connect ko na ang dots ng mga kinikilos ni Sehun pamula dati. Palagi ka niyang inaasar, kasi nga may gusto siya sayo, gusto niya pinapansin mo siya, kinakausap ganun.”

“Oh? Sabi mo nga KSP siya dati diba?”

“Oo. Tingnan mo tama nga ako dun sa KSP eh. Edi tama din ako dito. Tanda mo yung sabi mo pinagdadamot niya yung slide? Ayaw ka lang niya magslide kasi baka masaktan ka. Nung nadapa ka nagalit siya sayo kasi nga nadapa ka! Yung sa betadine? Syempre para malinis yung sugat mo hindi dahil sa gusto niyang masaktan ka. Ano? Gets mo na?,” mahabang paliwanag ni Kyungsoo.

_ Grabe naman etong si best friend, tanda niya pa pala lahat ng yun? Nalimutan ko na nga yun eh. Pero dahil sa sinasabi niya parang kinikilig ako. Totoo nga kaya? Crush nga kaya ako ni Sehun? _

“Uy, ano pinag-uusapan niyo?” Hindi na nakasagot si Junmyeon kay Kyungsoo dahil dumating na si Sehun. “Ah wala naman,” sabi ni Junmyeon kay Sehun.

“Hoy Sehun! Laro tayo.” Nagtaka si Junmyeon dahil biglang nag-aaya si Kyungsoo maglaro. Tiningnan naman siya ni Kyungsoo na parang ‘sumakay ka nalang.’

“Ano bang laro?”

“Spin the bottle!” Tumayo si Kyungsoo at kinuha ang bote ng pinag-inuman niya kanina at umupo sa sahig. Tinawag niya si Junmyeon at sumunod din naman si Sehun. Nakaupo sila nang paikot, silang tatlo lang. Inikot ni Kyungsoo ang bote, kay Junmyeon tumapat.

“Jun, truth or dare?,” nakangiting tanong ni Kyungsoo.

“Ah… truth nalang,” nag-aalinlangang tugon ni Junmyeon. Nag-isip si Kyungsoo ng itatanong kay Junmyeon pero bumaling muna siya kay Sehun. “Hoy Sehun! Ano? May tanong ka ba?”

“Busog ka na ba? O gusto mo pa mag-canteen?”   
  


“Ano ba yan! Wag mo yang sagutin Jun. Ang boring mo naman Sehun. Ako na nga lang magtatanong!,” pagrereklamo ni Kyungsoo. “Bagay ba kami ni Jongin?” Ngumiti si Kyungsoo, nag-aantay ng magandang sagot mula sa kaibigan.

“Oo naman, support kita hehe.”

“Truth daw, Myeon.”

Sinamaan agad ng tingin ni Kyungsoo ang naki-epal na si Sehun. “Heh! Wag ka nga! Totoo naman yun eh, diba Jun?” Tumango si Junmyeon at inikot na ang bote. Tumapat kay Sehun. Eto lang naman ang iniintay ni Kyungsoo kaya siya nag-aya maglaro.

“Truth or Dare?,” tanong agad ni Kyungsoo.

“Truth.”

“May crush ka ba dito sa room?”

Halata namang nagulat si Sehun sa naging tanong ni Kyungsoo, “Dare na lang pala.”

“I dare you to answer my question.”  _ Oh kala mo makakatakas ka sakin ha? Ako yata si Kyungsoo Doh. _

“Duga naman.”

“Eh sagutin mo nalang kasi,” mataray na sagot ni Kyungsoo. “Diba Jun?”

“Oo nga Sehun. Sagutin mo na.”   
  


Curious din si Junmyeon eh. Tama nga kaya ulit ang best friend niya? May crush nga ba si Sehun sa kaniya? Pero mukhang nagsisi yata siya nang marinig ang sagot ni Sehun.

“Wala.”

Nagdaan ang mga araw at hindi na ulit pinag-usapan ng magkaibigan ang tungkol don. Naguilty din kasi si Kyungsoo kaya hindi na niya pinilit. Si Junmyeon naman, aaminin niya, nalungkot siya nang narinig yun pero hindi rin nagtagal na natanggap nalang niya. Bakit? As if naman may gusto siya kay Sehun. Nagexpect lang siguro siya na may nagkakacrush sa kaniya pero hindi naman big deal sa kaniya yun.

Lumipas ang ilang taon at nasa huling taon na sila ng Junior High School. Maliban sa mga physical appearance nilang nag-improve dahil dumaan sila sa puberty, wala namang masyadong nagbago. Si Junmyeon, masiyahin at inosente pa rin ang kilos at pag-iisip at gaya pa rin ng dati, madalas protective si Sehun kay Junmyeon. Palagi pa rin silang magkasama at hindi mapaghiwalay. Yun nga lang, hindi na kasama si Kyungsoo. Lumipat kasi sa ibang eskwelahan si Soo noong nag-high school sila. Pero hindi pa rin napuputol ang koneksyon at pagkakaibigan nila. Tumatabay pa rin sila sa bahay nina Junmyeon kapag free time. Si Kyungsoo pa rin ang best friend ni Junmyeon na napagsasabihan niya ng mga problema, mga nangyari sa school, at tungkol sa ibang bagay. Wala na rin kasing sobrang nakaclose si Junmyeon dahil nga mahiyain, hindi magaling makipagkaibigan at nasanay na rin sigurong si Kyungsoo at Sehun lamang ang nakakasama.

Pagdating naman sa pag-aaral, malaki ang naging improvement ni Sehun. Likas na matalino at mas lalo pang nagsipag si Sehun kaya simula Grade 7 ay kasama siya sa star section samantalang si Junmyeon ay hindi. Never na tuloy silang naging magkaklase ulit, pero magkasama naman sila tuwing break time lalo na kapag hindi busy sa mga gawain.

Pagkabalik ni Junmyeon sa classroom niya after maglunch kasama si Sehun, nilapitan siya ng kaklase niyang si Yeeun, “Uy Junmyeon, hinahanap ka ni Chanyeol kanina!” 

“Talaga? Bakit daw?”  _ Si Chanyeol? Yung varsity? Bakit naman kaya? Nako kung aayain niya akong sumali sa basketball team, pass nalang. Kung tumangkad pa siguro ako ng slight, kaso hindi na yata ako tatangkad. Bat ba kasi ang konti ko uminom ng gatas dati? Di ako nakinig kay Sehun, tsk. _

“Walang sinabi eh.” Bumalik si Junmyeon sa realidad nang marinig ang tugon ng kaklase. “Uyyyy close kayo ni Chanyeol? Ikaw haaaaa, may something ba sa inyo?,” pang-aasar ni Yeeun.

_ Something? Luh. Hindi pa nga kami nag-uusap non eh. Ay mali! Nag-usap na pala kami one time. Pero di kami close noh, pano magkakasomething. Eto talagang si Yeeun, nang-aasar agad di pa nga kami close.  _ “Ah, hehe. Wala ah,” awkward niyang sagot bago ngumiti para magpaalam na pupunta na siya sa upuan niya.

“Sa kabilang section nga lang pala si Chanyeol. Sige, punta na akong canteen,” dagdag ni Yeeun.

_ Huh? Bakit niya sinabi na sa kabilang section lang si Chanyeol? Di ko naman tinatanong eh. Ano namang gagawin ko? Ahhh pupuntahan ko ba dapat siya? Oo tama? Tatanungin ko kung bakit niya ako hinahanap? Ganun ba? _ Tumango-tango siya sa sarili niya bago muling lumabas ng room at kumatok sa pinto ng katabi nilang room. Pagkakatok niya ng tatlong beses binuksan niya ang pinto, buti may estudyanteng nakaupo malapit sa pinto kaya siya nalang ang tinanong ni Junmyeon. “Ahmm, nandyan ba si Chanyeol?”   
  


Ngumiti yung estudyante bago sumigaw, “Chanyeol! Tol! May naghahanap sayo!” Nagsigawan naman ang mga kaklase nilang lalaki at inaasar si Chanyeol. Napangiti ng pilit si Junmyeon.  _ Ang energetic naman nila. _

Nakangiting lumabas si Chanyeol.  _ Ang gwapo. Ang tangkad.  _ “Ah, Hi!”

“Hello,” nahihiyang bati ni Junmyeon.

“Sorry naabala ba kita? Wala ka kasi sa room kanina, nasa canteen ka daw.”

“Ah oo, naglunch kasi ako kasama si Sehun. Ikaw, hindi ka ba naglunch?”   
  
Napatawa si Chanyeol.  _ Cute.  _ “Hindi pa eh.”

_ Teka, bakit ko ba yun tinanong? Nakakahiya! Hindi pa nga pala kami close. Pa???? Bakit may pa, Junmyeon???? _

“Kung okay lang sayo, samahan mo ako?,” nahihiyang aya ni Chanyeol. Naglakas loob na si Chanyeol dahil sa tinanong na rin naman siya ni Junmyeon. Baka daw kasi gusto din makipagclose ni Junmyeon kaya tinanong agad siya, so why not grab the chance diba?   
  


“Huh? Nakakain na ako eh….. Pero sige.”  _ Baka kaya hindi siya kumakain pag lunch kasi wala siyang kasama. Buti ako may Sehun ako. HUH???? I mean nakakasama ko si Sehun. Mali yung may Sehun ako, hindi naman siya akin. Ano ba yan, Junmyeon Kim. Kung nalalaman lang ni Kyungsoo ang mga tumatakbo sa isip mo, patay ka talaga. _

“Jun?”

“H-ha?”

“Let’s go?”

“Ah oo sige.”

Tahimik lang silang naglalakad nang sabay. May ilang estudyanteng tinitingnan sila. Sikat kasing basketball player si Chanyeol, sobrang gwapo at ang lakas pa ng dating kaya maraming nagkakagusto lalo na ang mga taga-lower batch. 

“Ah Chanyeol?”

“Hmm?”

“Bakit mo nga pala ako hinanap?”  _ Muntikan ko nang makalimutan na eto nga pala yung dahilan kung bakit ko siya pinuntahan. Haynako Junmyeon, ang bata bata mo pa pero malilimutin ka na agad! _

* * *

“Tol!”

“Oh?”

“Wala si Junmyeon sa room,” sabi ni Jongin bago uminom ng tubig. Kinuha niya ang notebook niya at nagsimulang magsagot ng assignment para bukas. Galing siya sa room nina Junmyeon dahil may pinapabigay ang magaling niyang kaklase (at kaibigan na rin) pero wala naman si Junmyeon sa room kaya nagtaka si Sehun.

“Nasan daw?” Knowing Junmyeon, wala naman siyang masyado kaclose at pagkakatapos nila ni Sehun maglunch nagsstay lang si Junmyeon sa room, nagbabasa, nagsasagot o kaya natutulog habang iniintay magbell.

“Nasa canteen daw.”

Mas lalong nagtaka si Sehun. Kakagaling lang nila sa canteen, bakit nasa canteen ulit si Junmyeon?

“Nako tol, mukhang may kalaban ka na.”

“Sinasabi mo?”

“Kasama daw ni Chanyeol sa canteen. Ano tol? Kelan pa sila naging close?”

Hindi na sumagot si Sehun.  _ Chanyeol Park? Canteen?  _ Maraming tanong si Sehun sa isip niya pero no time for that, may kailangan pa siyang tapusin na project kaya pinilit niyang alisin si Jun sa isip niya. Mamaya nalang siguro niya tatanungin tutal sabay silang uuwi.

* * *

“Sehun,” tawag sa kaniya ng kaklase niyang si Soojin. Kaya naman napatigil si Sehun sa pag-aayos ng gamit at tumingin sa kaklase, “Bakit, Pres?”

“Ano kasi. Baka hindi ko na mapasa yung projects ng klase natin, baka pedeng ikaw nalang magpasa? May meeting kasi kaming mga presidents,” sabi ni Soojin.   
  


“Ah, sige okay lang.”

“Talaga? Thank you, Sehun! At sorry din! Sige mauna na ako ha?,” nagmamadaling nagpaalam si Soojin at tumango lang si Sehun. Inayos niya ang gamit niya at sinakbit sa isang balikat bago kunin ang mga nakapatong na projects sa teacher’s table. Isa kasi siya sa mga huling umuuwi tuwing hapon. Si Jongin naman maagang umalis dahil may pinabibili pa raw ang mama niya sa mall. 

Pinatay ni Sehun ang mga ilaw at sinarhan ang pintuan. Balak niyang daanan ang room ni Junmyeon para sabihing magsasubmit lang siya at intayin nalang siya sa room. Hindi na niya pasasamahin kasi baka pagod daw si Junmyeon at wala nang energy pa para umakyat sa 4th floor.

Bukas pa ang ilaw sa loob ng classroom nina Junmyeon, meaning nasa loob pa siya. Lagi kasi silang nag-iintayan ni Sehun dahil sabay nga sila umuwi. Pero di inaasahan ni Sehun na hindi nag-iisa si Junmyeon sa loob. Kasama niya si Chanyeol Park na miyembro ng varsity team.

Napatigil ang dalawa sa pag-uusap at napalingon kay Sehun na kakabukas lang ng pinto.

“Se!,” masayang bati ni Junmyeon habang kumakaway. “Uwi na tayo?,” tanong ni Jun. Tumango naman si Sehun. 

“Ah Sehun si Chanyeol nga pala, kabatch natin saka member ng basketball team. Kilala mo na siguro siya kasi sikat siya hehe.”  _ Tss. _

“Chanyeol, si Sehun. Ano. Friend, hindi, best friend ko rin.” Nagdalawang-isip pa si Junmyeon na sabihing best friend niya si Sehun dahil iniisip niyang si Kyungsoo ang best friend niya.  _ Ahh, best friend. Tama naman Sehun. Magkaibigan lang kayo. _

“Nice to meet you, pre,” bati ni Chanyeol at tumango nalang ulit si Sehun.

“Kailangan ko lang to i-submit,” bumaling si Sehun kay Junmyeon at pinakita ang hawak niyang mga scrapbook. 

“Sige intayin nalang kita dito. Di ako aalis,” nakangiting sabi ni Junmyeon.

Pero nagbago yata ang isip ni Sehun. Nilapitan niya si Junmyeon at ibinigay ang mga scrapbook, “Samahan mo ako, ikaw magdala,” sabi ni Sehun bago kunin ang bag ni Junmyeon. Hinila ni Sehun si Junmyeon palabas kaya si Jun di na nakapagpaalam nang maayos kay Chanyeol. Tanging ‘Bye Chanyeol bukas nalang’ ang nasabi niya. 

Nang makalayo sila sa room, binitawan na ni Sehun ang braso ni Junmyeon. Tiningnan niya si Junmyeon at medyo nagulat dahil masama ang tingin sa kaniya. “Bakit?”

“Bakit ka diyan! Heh!,” sigaw ni Junmyeon bago naunang umakyat sa hagdan na parang nagdadabog kada step.  _ Ang cute cute mo talaga, Myeon. _

Pagkaabot ni Junmyeon sa teacher nina Sehun ng project, nawala agad ang ngiti niya. Sinamaan niya ng tingin si Sehun at kinukuha ang bag niya pero ayaw naman ibigay ni Sehun. “Ako na.”

“Bakit ba! Eh bag ko yan!”

“Mabigat.”

“Edi wow! Sige! Bitbitin mo!”

_ Bakit ang init ng ulo nito? Parang kanina nung kasama yung Chanyeol na yun pangiti-ngiti pa tapos tinawag pa nga akong Se. Ginagamit niya lang yun pagnaglalambing at may hihingiin eh. Tss.  _ Sinundan lang ni Sehun ang nagmamadaling si Junmyeon. Hindi naman nagtagal ay nakahabol siya, maikli lang legs ni Jun eh.

“Are you mad?”

“Mad mo mukha mo!”

Napatawa ng konti si Sehun.  _ Cute magalit. _

Bumagal ang paglalakad ni Junmyeon, pagod na yata pero hindi niya pa rin kinakausap si Sehun. “Myeon.”

“JUNMYEON!,” pagtatama sa kaniya ni Jun.

“No, it’s Myeon for me,” nakangiting sabi ni Sehun. “Why are you mad? May nagawa ba ako?”

“Pa-innocent ka pa!”

“Don’t shout, baka sumakit na naman lalamunan mo. Hindi ka naman sanay magalit eh.”

“Edi ikaw nang sanay!”

“Myeon. Seriously, what’s wrong? Sorry na.”

“Heh! Talk to my hand,” sabi ni Junmyeon at pinakita sa kaniya ang kamay niya. Hinawakan ito ni Sehun at ibinaba, “Hindi mo rin naman ako matitiis, just tell me what’s wrong.”

“Kapal mo!”

“Oh bakit? Tama naman diba?”

“Heh! Baka kasi umiyak ka.”

“Iiyak talaga ako kapag hindi mo ako pinansin.”

“Iyakin!”

“Bully.”

“Joke lang.”

“So… what’s with the sudden change of mood?”

“Ikaw kasi eh!”

“What did I do?”

“Dalawa ha! What did you do and what did you NOT do!”

“O sige what did I do and what did I NOT do?”

Tumigil muna sila sa paglalakad kasi naka-stop pa ang traffic light. Humarap si Junmyeon kay Sehun nang medyo masama ang tingin saka nagsalita, “Kailangan ba ganun ka! Hindi mo man lang naisip na baka tinatamad akong umakyat tapos ako pa pinagbibit mo nung projects nyo! Tapos nandun pa si Chanyeol, nakakahiya.”

“So dahil kay Chanyeol?”

“Hindi naman eh! Ang sama mo lang sakin,” malungkot na sabi ni Junmyeon. “Nagbago ka na, hindi na ikaw yung Sehun na nakilala ko,” pagdadrama niya pa.

Napatawa si Sehun at inakbayan si Jun bago nagsimulang tumawid. “Sorry, Myeon.” Balak naman talaga ni Sehun na magpaintay nalang kay Junmyeon para hindi mapagod si Jun kaso nakita niyang magkasama si Chanyeol at Jun sa room. Ayaw niya non tsaka hindi niya pa nga nalalaman kung bakit sila magkasama sa canteen kanina.

“Di ka nagbigay ng note ngayon,” nagtatampong sabi ni Junmyeon. Pinagbuksan sila ng guard ng pinto, nginitian nila parehas nang kaunti at saka nagsimulang maghanap ng mauupuan.

“Ahhh.”

“Ahhh ka diyan,” panggagaya ni Junmyeon.

“Sorry, si Jongin kasi. I mean he went to give you the note. Pero wala ka naman daw sa room. Nasan ka?,” tanong ni Sehun. Sa wakas, masasagot na rin ang tanong na kanina pang gumugulo sa isipan niya.

“Ganun ba? Nasa canteen yata ako nun. Nagpasama si Chanyeol eh.”

Kumunot ang noo ni Sehun, “Close? Kelan pa?”

“Hindi naman close hehe. Parang fc lang kami sa isa’t isa ganun. Hinanap niya kasi ako nung naglalunch tayo tapos yun pinuntahan ko siya sa room niya para tanungin kung bakit. Eh nabanggit niyang hindi pa siya kumakain kaya nagpasama siya sa canteen,” pagkukwento ni Junmyeon. Isa sa mga dahilan kaya feeling ni Junmyeon na swerte siya ay dahil handang makinig ang dalawa niyang kaibigan sa mga kwento niya. Kahit maikli o gaano man kahaba, o kahit di gaano kaimportante, pinapakinggan lang siya nina Sehun at Kyungsoo. Well, gustong-gusto rin naman ni Sehun makinig sa mga kwento ni Junmyeon at malaman ang mga maliliit na detalye tungkol kay Jun.

“Bakit ka raw niya hinahanap?”

“Di ko pala nakwento sayo. Nung last Saturday nakita ko siya sa may park pinapakain yung aso na pagala-gala dun. Eh yun namukhaan niya yatang batchmates kami hehe. Tapos iniinvite niya ako next next week, may laro daw sila parang charity event daw eh para daw sa isang organization ng mga abandoned dogs! Syempre um-agree naman ako kaagad,” masayang kwento ni Junmyeon.

May kirot na naramdaman si Sehun sa dibdib niya. Dahil ba to sa paraan ng pagkukwento ni Junmyeon? Dahil ba nagkita sina Junmyeon at Chanyeol last Saturday at kanina? O dahil ba sa pakiramdam niya na magiging mas malapit ang loob ng dalawa at manunuod pa nga si Junmyeon ng laro ni Chanyeol?

“Huy Sehun. Isasama naman kita eh! Saka si Soo kapag pede siya.”

Ngumiti nalang si Sehun at tumayo para umorder.

* * *

Nagising si Junmyeon sa sunod-sunod na tawag.  _ Sino bang tumatawag sakin? Weekend naman nga-- _ Napabangon si Jun nang marealize niyang ngayon nga pala yung laro nina Chanyeol. Kinuha niya agad ang phone niya at nakita ang maraming missed calls ang bestfriend niyang si Soo. 

“12:08, may time pa ako. 2:30 start ng laro,” sabi niya sa sarili niya bago tawagan ang kaibigan.

[“HOY JUNMYEON KIM ANONG ORAS NA OVERSLEEPING KA NA NAMAN HINDI PORKET WEEKEND ALAM MO BA KUNG ANONG ARAW NGAYON? NGAYON LANG NAMAN ANG LARO NI CHANYEOL PAINVITE INVITE KA PA DYAN ANO AKO NALANG BA AATTEND? JUNMYEON? ANO? DI KA SASAGOT?”]

“Hay, pano ba ako sasagot kung walang preno yang bibig mo hehe.” Tumayo si Junmyeon at niloudspeaker nalang ang tawag para makapag-ayos siya ng kama. “Bumawi lang ako sa tulog, maaga pa naman eh. May time pa hehe.”

[“TINGNAN MO HINDI KA NA NAMAN NAGBREAKFAST.”]

“Soo, wag ka naman sumigaw hindi naman ako bingi eh.”

Kinuha ni Junmyeon ang cellphone at pumunta sa CR para maghilamos. “Ligo lang ako tapos kita na tayo? Samahan mo ako brunch hehe. Si Sehun nga pala?”

[“Okay obvious naman na hindi mo pa nababasa so ako nalang magsasabi. Nagchat si Sehun kanina hindi daw siya makakasama nilalagnat.”]

“EH??? SIGE BYE MUNA SOO SEE YOU,” nagmamadaling sabi ni Junmyeon bago i-end ang call. Nakita niyang may ilang text pala sa kaniya si Sehun.

From: **SE :)**

Myeon, I’m sick.

Di ako makakasama.

Wag ka na rin tumuloy.

Joke.

Myeon?

Ah, di concerned?

:(

To: **SE :)**

Oversleeping hehe.

How are you feeling?

From: **SE :)**

I’m sick.

To: **SE :)**

See you!

From: **SE :)**

I’m sick, Myeon.

I can’t go.

Myeon?

Hindi na nareplyan ni Junmyeon si Sehun dahil dumiretso na siya sa pagligo at saka nagmadaling nagbihis. Sinabihan niya rin si Soo na dumiretso nalang kina Sehun dahil dun nalang siya magbbrunch. 

“Hi Tita, si Sehun po?,” bati ni Junmyeon nang pagbuksan siya ng mama ni Sehun ng pintuan. 

“Oh, Junmyeon, come in. May lakad ba kayo ni Sehun? He’s still in his room mula pa kanina. Masama yata pakiramdam kaya nagluluto ako ng may sabaw,” sabi ng mama ni Sehun bago bumalik sa kusina.

“Sige po tita. Puntahan ko lang po, hehe.”

Kumatok muna si Junmyeon bago pumasok ng room ni Sehun. Balot si Sehun ng kumot, nakapikit pero hawak ang cellphone. Dahang-dahan lumapit si Junmyeon kay Sehun at hinipo ang noo. Napamulat si Sehun dahil dito, “Hot ko noh?”

“Sira! Oo, ang init mo. Anong nangyari? Bakit bigla kang nilagnat?,” nag-aalalang tanong ni Junmyeon. Bumangon si Sehun sa pagkakahiga at umupo. “Naulanan?”

“Bakit ka nagpaulan? Wala kang payong???”

“Wala, nasayo na yata lahat ng payong namin. Lagot ka kay mama,” nang-aasar na sabi ni Sehun.

“Ikaw kase! Lagi mo nalang binigay sakin yung payong mo.”

“Lagi mo kasi nakakalimutan yung sayo,” sabi ni Sehun bago binuhay ang cellphone at nagscroll sa social media. Kunwari busy, kunwari walang paki-alam, kunwari hindi masayang dinalaw siya ni Junmyeon.

“Kahit na! Uminom ka na ba ng gamot? Kumain ka na?”

“Concerned naman pala,” nakangiting tumingin si Sehun kay Jun.

“Syempre! Akin na nga yang cellphone mo!” Kinuha ni Junmyeon ang cellphone mula sa kamay ni Sehun at pinahiga siya ulit. “Umidlip ka muna nagluluto pa naman si tita. Hindi ka pa makakainom ng gamot kasi wala pang laman yang tiyan mo.”

1:38 PM

Nagising si Sehun dahil bumukas ang pintuan at bumungad sa kaniya ang nakangiting si Junmyeon. “Ano? Medyo okay ka na ba? Nakakain na ako, nagluto si Tita pero umalis na din after. Kumain ka muna para makainom ka na ng gamot.”

“Hmm.”

“Ano? Dalhin ko ba dito yung pagkain?”

“No need, Myeon.” Bumangon si Sehun at kinuha ang cellphone. Parang wala pa ring lakas na tumayo siya at naglakad papuntang dining room. Sinundan lang siya ni Junmyeon. Naunang umupo si Jun at tinapik ang upuang katabi niya, “Upo na.”

Sumenyas si Sehun na umalis si Junmyeon kaya napakunot naman noo ni Junmyeon. “Huh? Bakit?”

“Wag ka masyado malapit.”

“OA mo naman. Hindi ka naman nakakahawa. Upo na kasi,” sabi ni Junmyeon bago hilahin pa-upo si Sehun. Pinagkuha niya si Sehun ng kanin at ulam pati na rin sabaw. Susubuan pa dapat ni Junmyeon pero kinuha ni Sehun ang kutsara mula kay Junmyeon. “Kaya ko.”

“K,” inis na sabi ni Junmyeon.  _ Akala ko naman bumabait kapag nagkakalagnat pero mas sumusungit pala. Hmp. _

Sumusulyap si Sehun sa katabi niyang nakasimangot ngayon habang nagc-cellphone. Napansin naman ni Jun na tinitingnan siya ni Sehun kaya sinamaan niya ito ng tingin. Kumunot ang noo ni Sehun, “Why?”

“Heh. Talk to my hand,” sabi ni Junmyeon habang pinakita ang kamay sa mukha ni Sehun.

“Sorry,” bulong ni Sehun bago nagpatuloy sa pagkain.

Katext ngayon ni Jun ang kaibigan si Soo na sinisigawan na naman siya kasi nasaan na raw. Sabi naman ni Junmyeon may oras pa, papainumin lang niya si Sehun ng gamot at sisiguraduhing okay na susunod na rin siya. Hindi na rin kasi si Kyungsoo pumunta kina Sehun dahil hassle daw magpabalik-balik.

Nakaupo ngayon si Sehun sa sofa, nanunuod ng TV habang hawak ang braso ng nakatayong si Junmyeon. “Sehun.”

“Hmm?”

“Alis na ako. Maya maya tumulog ka nalang ulit tapos uminom ka ulit ng gamot after 4 hours ha?,” bilin ni Junmyeon pero mas humigpit lang ang hawak ni Sehun at tiningnan siya. “Oh?”

“Sehun.”

“Haha. Kakatawa,” sarcastic na tugon ni Jun. “Alis na ako, babye.”

“Don’t go.”

“Anong don’t go? Malelate na po ako,” nang-aasar na sabi ni Junmyeon.  _ Parang kanina lang pinapalayo ako tapos ngayon naman ang clingy, ayaw ako paalisin. Iba din mood swings neto eh. _

“Sama nalang ako.”

“Anong sasama? Masama nga pakiramdam mo eh!” Hinawakan ni Sehun ang kamay ni Junmyeon at ipinatong sa noo niya, “Di na mainit.”

“Eh kakainom mo lang ng gamot. Pano kung mabinat ka? Hay, wag na. Okay lang ako nandun naman si Kyungsoo eh.”

Tumayo si Sehun, “Wait for me.”

Kinalma ni Junmyeon ang sarili niya at umupo muna.  _ Eto na naman si Sehun, yung gusto niya masusunod. Sabing may lagnat pa nga eh! Gusto pa sumama, ang tigas ng ulo. Gustong gusto niya ba manuod ng basketball? Pwede naman siyang manuod nalang sa TV o YouTube eh! Malelate na ako huhu sorry Chanyeol. _

Wala nang nagawa si Junmyeon kundi isama si Sehun. At oo, late na sila. Hinanap agad nila si Kyungsoo at nakatanggap naman si Junmyeon ng masamang tingin na nginitian nalang niya sabay peace sign. At least hindi siya pinagalitan ni Kyungsoo. Nasa third quarter na pala ng laro, napatingin si Chanyeol sa gawi nila kaya napakaway naman ni Junmyeon. Ngumiti si Chanyeol at nagbalik sa pagfofocus sa laro. Chinicheer ng magkaibigan si Chanyeol lalo na tuwing nakakascore ito. Minsan sinusulyapan ni Jun ang katabing si Sehun na busy naman sa cellphone.  _ Sama-sama pa di naman pala manunuod. Ibang klase ka talaga Sehun Oh. Mamaya ka sakin. _

Magaling na basketball player si Chanyeol kaya nga siguro sikat ito sa eskwelahan nila maliban sa pagiging gwapo. Narealize ni Junmyeon na mas gumagwapo si Chanyeol tuwing naglalaro dahil nakikita niya ang competitive spirit nito. Nakafocus si Junmyeon sa laro, pinapanuod si Chanyeol mag-dribble nang maramdaman niya ang bigat sa kaliwang balikat. 

Sinilip niya ang katabi, “Okay ka lang? Sabi ko naman sayo wag ka nang sumama eh ang kulit kulit mo. Tingnan mo, ano masama---” Naputol ang pabulong na pagsesermon ni Junmyeon nang kinuha ni Sehun ang kaliwang kamay ni Jun at inintertwine ito sa kanan niyang kamay. Nakalean pa rin si Sehun sa balikat ni Junmyeon at magkahawak kamay pa rin. Si Junmyeon naman ay binalik ang tingin sa laro pero ang utak niya lumilipad na sa kung saan, naghahanap ng paliwanag kung anong nangyayari. Ang bilis ng tibok ng puso niya at parang bumabaliktad pa ang tiyan niya. Pinipilit niyang ibalik ang atensyon sa laro pero mas lalo siyang nadistract nang laruin ni Sehun ang mga daliri niya.

_ Epekto ba to ng gamot? Maling gamot ba yung napainom ko? Pero binasa ko naman, paracetamol. Eto na ba yung iniisip kong bumabait kapag may lagnat? Di naman ako informed na nagiging clingy din???? Hindi ko alam ang sasabihin ko, feeling ko ramdam niya yung lamig ng kamay ko, kinakabahan ako. Yung ulo niya nasa balikat ko baka marinig niya yung tibok ng puso ko. Hala! Mamaya ka talaga sakin Sehun Oh! Ibabalik ko na lahat ng payong mo at sisiguraduhin kong di ka na lalagnatin ulit---  _ “Jun.” Naputol ang train of thoughts niya nang marinig ang boses ni Sehun.

“B-bakit?”

“Di pa ba tapos?”

“M-malapit na. Gusto mo na umuwi?”

“Hmm.”

* * *

“Hoy Junmyeon Kim.”

Napatigil si Junmyeon sa pag-inom ng milktea at napatingin sa kaibigan. “Soo.”

“Kanina pa kita tinatawag, di mo ako rinig?”

“Sorry hehe.” Nagsimulang maglakad ang dalawang magkaibigan after kuhanin ni Kyungsoo ang order niya sa counter. “Lalim ng iniisip, si Sehun noh?”

Ngumiti lang si Junmyeon sa kaibigan, kilalang-kilala na talaga siya nito. “Soo, may tanong ako.”

“Go lang, ano ba yun?”

“Pano mo nalamang may gusto ka kay Jongin?”

“Hmm.” Itinago ni Kyungsoo ang cellphone sa bulsa bago sagutin ang kaibigan, “Kasi naman diba since grade 5 crush ko na yun. Crush pa lang, paghanga, nagwapuhan, nabaitan ganan. Pero bakit umabot sa ilang taon kung crush lang talaga yun. Yung tipong ang hirap na mag-"uncrush kasi" palagi ko lang siyang iniisip, sobrang saya ko kapag nakikita ko siya tapos naging kaklase ko pa siya nung Grade 6. Hindi ko alam eh basta masaya lang ako kapag kausap ko siya, kapag nakikita ko siya, kapag kasama ko siya. Tapos hanggang ngayon I still feel butterflies kapag nagkikita kami tapos gumagaan pa rin pakiramdam ko kapag dinadamayan niya ako, kapag pinapakinggan niya mga rants ko sa buhay at sa school.”

Tumango-tango lang si Junmyeon kaya nagsalita nalang ulit si Kyungsoo, “Alam mo Jun, ang tagal na nating magkaibigan, kilalang-kilala na kita. Hindi ko lang to binibring up kasi ayoko namang pangunahan ka pero oo halata namang may gusto ka kay Sehun eh. In denial ka lang siguro sa sarili mo, siguro dahil nasanay ka sa thought na magkaibigan kayo? Pero yung inaasta nyo ni Sehun? Kahit sino tanungin mo magdududa kung magkaibigan lang talaga kayo. Kung pano mo tingnan si Sehun, ganun ko rin tingnan si Jongin. Hindi kayo mapaghiwalay tapos aaminin ko ang cute nyo tingnan together lalo na kapag nag-aasaran kayo. So ano? Deny pa rin ba Jun? Please lang, di mo ako maloloko.”

Nag-sigh si Junmyeon. “Sa totoo lang, feel ko gusto ko nga si Sehun.”

Napatigil si Kyungsoo sa paglalakad at tiningnan ang kaibigan na parang di makapaniwala. “Eh nakakainis naman kasi!,” pagmamaktol ni Jun.

“Bakit? Omg. Kelan pa?”   
  


“Nung Sunday. Nakakainis! Alam mo bang halatang-halata yung eye bags ko kinabukasan dahil sa magdamag ako nag-isip! Nakakainis naman kasi si Sehun! Bakit ba kasi ganun siya? Ganun ba talaga siya? Ano ba nakain niya nun? Dahil ba sa lagnat? Dahil ba sa gamot na pinainom ko? Bakit siya ganun? Bakit niya hinawakan ang kamay ko? Bakit ang clingy niya? Bakit kahit minsan sinusungitan niya ako, I can still feel na he cares for me? Why does he make me feel this way? Alam mo yung feeling na parang nagsha-shuffle yung organs sa loob? Yung ganung feeling! Parang feeling ko sasabog ako tuwing nakikita ko siya,” reklamo ni Junmyeon sa kaibigan.

Napatawa ng slight si Kyungsoo dahil una ang cute ng kaibigan niya, pangalawa dahil sa sinabi ni Jun na nagshuffle ang organs niya sa loob at pangatlo dahil naalala niya ang old times. Parang kailan lang dinedeny pa ni Junmyeon kay Soo na hinahanap niya ang #1 enemy niyang si Sehun at nagrereklamo pa dahil palaging siyang inaasar. Pero ngayon ang inirereklamo na ng kaibigan niya ay tungkol sa pagkakagusto niya kay Sehun aka buhay pag-ibig.

“Huy Soo! Seryoso kasi huhuhu nakakainis ayoko na ng feeling na’to.”

“Bakit naman? Masaya naman ma-inlove, excuse me.”   
  


“Masaya siguro para sayo kasi gusto ka rin ni Jongin,” mahinang bulong ni Junmyeon pero narinig pa rin ito ni Kyungsoo. Napairap si Kyungsoo sa loob loob niya.  _ It took years para marealize ni Junmyeon, kelan naman kaya marerealize yung isa. O baka narealize na pero ano, nganga. _

“Hindi ka ba gusto ni Sehun?”

“Gusto… pero as a friend siguro.”

_ Yung isa torpe, yung isa manhid. Jusko good luck nalang sa dalawang to mahaba-habang drama pa yata ang aabangan ko. Pahinging patience. _ “Siguro. Di mo sure. Itanong mo kaya.”

“Ayoko! Nakakahiya! Edi nalaman niya din na may gusto ako sa kaniya!”

“Sige, ako nalang magtatanong?”

“Wag na. Ayoko malaman.”

Huminga nang malalim si Kyungsoo.  _ Ano pa nga ba? Pero at least may progress, nafigure out na nung isa. _

* * *

Two weeks later. Maaga gumising si Junmyeon kahit Saturday naman. Pupunta kasi siya sa school ngayon. Actually, pangatlong Saturday nang papasok siya sa school. Meron kasi siyang inaattendan na formation. Sumali kasi si Jun sa isang organization kung saan magtuturo sila sa mga public schools. Yung mga kabilang sa star section required na sumali kaya kasali na talaga si Sehun. Yung last two Saturdays ay para sa mga session at ngayong Saturday ay para naman sa team building. Sumali si Junmyeon sa organization na yun kasi gusto niya ring magtry magturo lalo na sa mga bata. At isa pa, kasali si Sehun eh. 

From: **SE <3**

Myeon

San ka na?

To: **SE <3**

Lapit naaaa po

From: **SE <3**

I’m waiting for you

Dito ako sa may gate

Sabay na tayo pumasok :)

To: **SE <3**

Okiii 

Napangiti si Junmyeon nang matanaw si Sehun na naghihintay sa may gate. Busy sa phone, nakikinig ng music, naka-plain black shirt, ripped jeans at suot ang paborito niyang black na converse. Naging mahirap man sa una pero ngayon sanay na siyang mag-“act normal” kapag kasama si Sehun. Pero yung puso niya hindi na yata masasanay.

“Sehun!,” tawag ni Junmyeon at agad namang napangiti si Sehun. Tinanggal nito ang suot na earphones at nilagay sa bag. 

“Did you eat?”

“Oo naman, ikaw ba?” Tumango lang si Sehun. Binati nila ang guard bago tuluyang pumasok sa loob ng school.

_ Para kaming naka-couple shirt _ . Pareho kasi silang nakablack dahil nasa parehong team sila at napag-usapan ng grupo na mag-black. Hindi napigilan ni Jun na mapatawa sa naisip niya kaya nagtaka naman ang binata na katabi niyang naglalakad. “What’s funny?”

“Secret~,” sabi ni Junmyeon na may halong pang-aasar ang tono.

“Ano nga? Bawal secret.”

“Bakit bawal? Pag ikaw naman.”

“Ako lang pede.”

“Ay wow special?”

“Special sayo.”

“W-weh? Feeler.”

“Sus. Don’t worry, special ka rin sakin,” nang-aasar na sabi ni Sehun bago naunang pumasok sa gym. Namumulang lumapit si Junmyeon sa iba pa nilang kagrupo at umupo malapit sa kanila. Samantalang si Sehun naman ay nasa unahan, kausap ang iba pang officers ng organization. 

_ Don’t worry, special ka rin sakin. _

_ Don’t worry, special ka rin sakin. _

_ Don’t worry, special ka rin sakin. _

_ Don’t worry, special ka rin sakin. _

_ Don’t worry, special ka rin sakin. _

_ Eto talagang si Sehun! Napaka!  _ Nagtama ang mga mata nila ni Sehun at tumawa pa ng slight si Sehun kaya sinamaan siya ng tingin ni Jun.  _ Tuwang-tuwa????? Kung alam mo lang! Mas super duper special ka sakin. _ :(( 

Maya maya pa ay tinabihan na siya ni Sehun dahil dumating na rin naman ang kanilang moderator. Sa nagdaang Saturday, hindi naman mapigilan ni Jun na ma-awkward tuwing mag-isa lang siya. Kakaunti lang kasi ang hindi kabilang sa star section na sumali. Hindi rin siya masyadong nakikipag-usap sa mga kaklase ni Sehun. Mabuti nalang at kagrupo niya si Sehun kaya nasusurvive naman niya ang formation.

“Hun! Lipat na raw ako sa group niyo kasi kulang daw kayo, absent si Changkyun.” Napatingin din si Junmyeon sa kaklase ni Sehun na babae. Energetic, mukhang friendly at maganda. Yan ang first impression ni Junmyeon. Ang hindi niya nga lang nagustuhan ay ang pagtawag niya kay Sehun ng Hun.  _ Hun? Talaga? Nahiya pang i-sama yung Se? Ako, Se lang bakit. Ako naman to eh saka special nga raw ako diba? _

“Nice. Mananalo na tayo sa mga laro,” nakangiting sabi ni Sehun sa kaklase.  _ Nice? Talaga? Gano ka nice ha Sehun. Special din ba yan sayo?  _ Napasimangot naman lalo si Junmyeon nang umupo sa tabi ni Sehun ang kaklase.  _ Nice nice ka pa diyan! Ngiti ka pa! Tapos sakin naman madalas masungit. Sigurado ka bang special ako sayo? Heh. Sinungaling. _

Tiningnan ni Sehun ang katabi niyang ngayon ay naka-pout. “Hey.”  _ Hey mo mukha mo. Wag mo akong mahey-hey ha. Di naman ako nice. _

“Myeon.”

“JUNMYEON.”

Nagtaka naman lalo si Sehun. Wala siyang idea kung bakit ganito si Junmyeon. Dahil pa rin ba nung kaninang sinabi niya? “What’s wrong? Uy Myeon.”

“Wala naman.”

“Sure?”

Tumango lang si Junmyeon kaya hinayaan nalang ni Sehun, tutal nagsimula na rin namang umimik ang moderator nila. Hindi alam ni Junmyeon pero parang mas nainis siya sa inasta ni Sehun.  _ Talaga ba Sehun? Special ako? Eh bakit di mo napansin na there’s something wrong sakin! Tss, honor student ka pa naman! Heh! _

Three-leg race ang unang laro. Dalawang representatives per group tapos unahan makaikot at makabalik sa starting line. Itatali yung kanang paa ng isa at kaliwa naman nung kapartner. Busy sa pag-iisip kung bakit ganon si Junmyeon sa kaniya, kaya naman hindi napansin ni Sehun na kanina pa pala siyang tinatawag ng mga kagrupo. Si Junmyeon naman, nagtatampo pa rin.

“Huy Hun! Hun??? Hello! Earth to Hun!” Masiglang lumapit ang kaklaseng babae kay Sehun at kumaway kaway sa harap ng mukha nito. Napatingin si Junmyeon pero napaiwas din agad. 

“Bakit Sejeong?,” sagot ni Sehun nang matauhan.

“Tayo daw representative ng grupo natin. G ka?”

“Huh? Ah. Sige,” sabi ni Sehun at tumayo para sundan si Sejeong papuntang gitna. Si Junmyeon na napakinggan ang pinag-usapan ay napatingin sa dalawa na ngayon ay inaayos ang tali sa paa.  _ Hindi man lang nagdalawang isip. G agad? Hindi man lang ako inaya. Ganyan ka Sehun!  _

Childish man pero naiinis na talaga si Junmyeon at unti-unti nang namumuo ang luha sa mga mata niya.  _ Selos ba ako? Si Sehun kasi eh! Pasabi sabi pa na special ako! Hindi ko naman ma-feel! Sinungaling talaga! _

Nakita niya pang naglean si Sehun dahil may ibinulong si Sejeong.  _ Sakit sa mata. Diyan pa talaga kayo nagsweet-sweet-an!  _ Kinuha ni Junmyeon ang cellphone at hinanap ang pangalan ng bestfriend niya.

Bestfriend <3

Soo :(((

:((((

:(((

:<

</3

:<<<

:(((

HOY JUNMYEON KIM ANO YAN

BAKIT KA SAD

SINONG UMANO SAYO

NASAN SI SEHUN

Sino si Sehun

Di ko yun kilala

Jun :(((

What happened?

Naiiyak ako.

BAKIT???

ANO BANG NANGYARI

NASAAN KA BA

Sehun

Naglalaro

Oh? Anong masama?

Laro ka rin

Kasama iba

Hindi ako

Di ako inaya

:((((

Crush nya yun

Yung Sejeong

Crush niya yun

:((((

</3

Anong crush???

PANO MO NASABI???

SINABI BA SAYO???

BAKIT HINDI KA INAYA??

Tapos ang lapit nila sa isa't isa

Nagtatawanan pa

:(((

Hindi niya ako pinapansin

Ako dapat yung di namamansin

Gusto ko na umuwi 

:(((

SIGE UWI KA NALANG

DATE TAYO

BILHAN KITA ICE CREAM

DI NATIN ISASALI SI SEHUN

:(((

Gusto ko kasama si Sehun

:((((((((((

Jun…. :((

I love you

:(

“Myeon.”

Binaba ni Junmyeon ang cellphone at tiningnan ang nakangiting lalaki sa harap niya. Napansin naman ni Sehun na parang naiiyak si Junmyeon kaya nawala agad ang ngiti niya. “Are you crying? What’s wrong?” Umupo ito sa tabi ni Junmyeon pero hindi siya tinitingnan nito, masama pa rin ang tingin, nakasimangot at nagbabadyang tumulo ang mga luha. Hindi alam ni Junmyeon bakit siya nagkakaganito. Oo, childish tingnan pero first time niyang maramdaman to, ang magselos.

Hinila ni Sehun si Junmyeon sa braso at nag-excuse muna para mag-CR. Nag-aalala si Sehun dahil wala siyang kahit isang idea kung bakit. Nang makarating sila sa CR, wala namang tao kaya yinakap ni Sehun si Junmyeon at tinapik tapik ang likod kaya naman hindi na napigilan ni Junmyeon ang umiyak.

“Shh… It’s okay.”

Hindi rin naman nagtagal bago umalis si Junmyeon sa yakap, pinunasan ang mata at nilahad ang kamay sa harap ni Sehun. “Panyo.” Kinuha ni Sehun ang panyo niya sa bulsa at binigay kay Jun. “Anong nangyari? Okay ka lang ba?” Tumango lang si Jun kaya huminga nang malalim si Sehun.

“Myeon. Ano nga. Bakit nga. Did I do something wrong? May masakit ba sayo?”

“Wala.”

“Bakit nga?”

“Di mo ako sinali.”

“Huh?”

“...”

“I’m sorry. Wala ako sa sarili napa-oo nalang ako kanina. Next game. Tayo naman. Hmm?”

Tiningnan lang ni Jun si Sehun nang nakapout, “Promise.”

Hindi napigilan ni Sehun ang sarili na yakapin ulit si Junmyeon. “Parang dati ako yung umiyak dahil hindi mo ako pinapansin. Ngayon ikaw naman ang KSP satin,” natatawang sabi ni Sehun.

Tinulak nang mahina ni Junmyeon si Sehun, “Nakakainis ka.”

“Bakit naman?,” natatawang tanong ni Sehun bago sundan ang nagmamaktol na si Junmyeon palabas ng CR. 

* * *

After ng ilan pang mga laro sa gym, naglunch break na. Pagkatapos nilang kumain nang sabay ay iniwanan muna ni Sehun si Junmyeon dahil may meeting silang officers para pagreready sa gaganaping amazing race after ng lunch break.

Dahil nga naawkward si Junmyeon sa mga kasama nila at wala naman siyang ibang kaibigan, pumunta muna siya sa may likuran ng gym. Malawak ang space, medyo mapuno kaya mahangin. Umupo si Junmyeon sa may isang mahabang bench na may bubong. Bakante ang isipan at finifeel lang ang malamig na hangin. Hindi rin nagtagal at nabored siya kaya naman naglaro na lamang siya ng games sa phone. At sa hindi inaasahang pangyayari, biglang bumuhos nang malakas ang ulan. May bubong naman pero umaampiyas at nagsimulang mabasa ang sapatos niya kaya tumayo na siya sa bench. “Wala akong payong.” Napabugtong-hininga siya, disappointed sa sarili dahil after 9401 times, nakakalimutan niya pa ring magdala ng payong. Tiningnan niya ang cellphone niya, “Walang signal dito.”  _ Ano pa nga ba? May isasama pa ba ang araw na’to? Paano na ako nito? Hay. _

Halos 15 minutes na yata si Junmyeon na nakatayo, nag-aantay na tumila. Kaya naman sobrang saya niya nang may matanaw na pamilyar na lalaki na umiinom sa water fountain malapit sa gym. 

“CHANYEOL!!!!!”

“CHAN!!! YEOL!!!!”

Pagkatapos uminom ay napatingin si Chanyeol sa kung saan nanggagaling boses. “Junmyeon?”

“CHANYEOL!!!!!”

“JUNMYEON? ANONG GINAGAWA MO DYAN? WALA KANG PAYONG?”

Hindi naman yata narinig ni Junmyeon ang sinabi ni Chanyeol dahil masaya lang itong kumakaway sa binata. Napangiti si Chanyeol, “Cute.” 

“BABALIK AKO! KUKUHA LANG AKONG PAYONG!” Sumenyas si Chanyeol ng sandali, tinuro ang sarili, at umakto na hawak ang payong bago tinaas muli ang kamay para sabihing wait lang. Tumango-tango naman si Junmyeon at nagthumbs-up pa. Tumakbo si Chanyeol papuntang locker room para kunin ang payong niya. Mabuti nalang at break time muna sila sa training at mabuti nalang din malapit lang ang covered court at locker room sa gym.

Hinihingal na pinuntahan ni Chanyeol ang nag-iisang si Junmyeon. “Hala! Tumakbo ka pa?”

“Hindi ah.” 

“Eh? Pawis mo oh.”

“Ah hindi, ulan lang yan.”

Inalalayan ni Chanyeol si Junmyeon na bumaba bago payungan. Halos mabasa na nga ang kalhating katawan niya masiguro lamang na hindi nababasa si Junmyeon. “Kanina ka pa dito? Bakit mag-isa ka?”

“Medyo. Sakit na nga ng legs ko eh! Nagrerelax lang ako tapos biglang umulan tapos wala pang signal ang phone ko,” pagkukwento ni Junmyeon. “Buti nalang nakita kita!”

Napangiti si Chanyeol sa sinabi ni Junmyeon, “Bakit ka nasa school? Formation?”

“Ah, oo. Kasali ako dun. Ikaw? Bakit nasa school ka?”

Napatawa si Chanyeol sa tanong ni Junmyeon. Hindi pa daw ba obvious eh naka basketball jersey pa siya. “Training sa basketball.”

“Ahh.”

Nang makarating sila sa may bubong na part ng gym, nagpasalamat si Junmyeon kay Chanyeol. “Myeon!” Pareho silang napatingin sa tumawag at nakita naman ni Junmyeon si Sehun na seryoso. Hindi niya alam kung dapat ba siyang kabahan o hindi.  _ Hala! Late na pala ako! Ano namang magagawa ko e nastranded ako dun! Buti nga dumating si Chanyeol eh. _

“Hala Chanyeol, late na pala ako. Kanina pa tapos lunch break, una na ako ha? Thank you ulit!” Nakangiting nagpaalam si Junmyeon bago tumakbo palapit kay Sehun.

“Se.”

“Kanina pa kita hinahanap.”

“Sorry nastranded kasi--”

“Okay. Let’s go.”

Natigilan naman si Junmyeon dahil hindi niya ineexpect yon kay Sehun.  _ Anong nangyari??? Ni hindi man lang ako pinag-explain? Galit ba siya? Hindi ko naman kasalanang umulan nang malakas eh! _

Nasa loob lang ang participants ng isang room habang hinihintay tumila ang ulan. Hindi kasi sila makakapag-amazing race nang umuulan eh. Si Junmyeon, tahimik lang na nakaupo sa isang tabi. Parang gusto na naman niyang umiyak. Parang ang sama sama lang ng araw na’to para sa kaniya. Wala pa siyang makausap, walang Kyungsoo sa tabi niya, walang Sehun sa tabi niya. Konti nalang iiyak na naman siya kaya nagpasya siyang umub-ob nalang muna.

Mabuti na lamang at tumigil din ang ulan at nagsimula na ulit umaraw. Nag-umpisa nang magsipuntahan sa iba’t ibang station ang iba’t ibang grupo. Hindi pa rin nag-iimikan pero magkatabing naglalakad ang dalawa. May pinasolve lang sa kanila sa unang station, mabilis naman itong nasolve ni Sehun kaya nagmamadali silang tumakbo papuntang next station. Wala sa mood tumakbo si Jun pero kelangan dahil mapapag-iwanan siya ng grupo niya.

Next station, may pinakita sa kanilang lyrics ng isang Taiwanese na kanta. Naghati-hati silang grupo ng sasauluhin pero matapos ang time limit, ang kailangan pala nila ay ang title nito. 10 seconds, pero walang nakasagot, lyrics pala yun ng OST ng Meteor Garden. Kaya naman ang lahat sila ang punishment ay hot sauce. Pumila sila isa-isa at napadami naman ng lagay ang kay Junmyeon.  _ Sobrang anghang huhu. May galit ba sakin yung si kuya? Bakit ang dami nung akin?  _ Naiiyak si Jun pero sinundan niya lang ang mga kagrupo niyang nagmamadali na parang wala lang ang hot sauce.  _ Sobrang competitive naman nila.  _ Nilingon naman nang mabilis ni Jun si Sehun na nandun pa rin sa last station nila.  _ Tss. Pake ko ba! Bahala siya. _ Nagpatuloy lang siya sa paglalakad habang nilalabas labas ang dila dahil maanghang pa rin. Hindi siya tumatakbo dahil lowkey iniintay si Sehun.

Samantalang si Sehun naman ay nandun pa sa last station at kinakausap ang nagfacilitate sa station na yun. “Tol naman, bat mo dinamihan?,” kalmado pero inis si Sehun.

“Sorry tol, di ko sinadya. Oh. Tubig.”

Kinuha nalang ni Sehun ang tubig at hinabol si Junmyeon. “Oh.” Inabot lang ni Junmyeon ang tubig pero hindi nag-thank you. 

Natapos ang amazing race at hindi pa rin sila nag-uusap ang dalawa. 2nd place ang grupo nina Sehun. May konting awarding pa at announcements bago sila pauwiin. Naglalakad sila ngayon nang sabay, wala pa ring umiimik. Para bang naglalaro sila, kung sinong unang bibigay, talo.

_ Hindi niya talaga ako kakausapin? Konti nalang iiyak na ulit ako! Ang sama niya sakin! Eto ba yung special? Ilang beses na niya akong pinapaiyak ngayong araw!  _

Tumigil sa paglalakad si Sehun kaya napatigil din si Junmyeon. “I’m sorry, Myeon.”

“Nakakainis ka.”

“Sorry na nga.”

“Bakit ka kasi ganun!” Nagsimula si Junmyeon maglakad ulit dahil pinipigilan niya ang luha niya. “Ang sama mo sakin!”

“Sorry, I was just worried.”  _ Tapos nakita pa kitang kasama si Chanyeol. _

“Hindi mo man lang ako pinatapos mag-explain! Hindi ko na nga mafeel yung legs ko nun dahil ngalay ako tumayo. Wala pang signal. Buti nga nakita ko si Chanyeol eh!” Naguilty naman si Sehun nang marinig ang kwento ni Junmyeon.

“Sorry ulit.”

“Heh. Talk to my hand.”

“Sorry po insensitive. Sorry, Myeon. Ice cream?”

“Galit pa rin ako pero okay!”

“Don’t shout.”

“Heh!”

* * *

Tuesday. Unang araw na magtuturo sina Junmyeon sa public school. Medyo kinakabahan siya pero excited din kaya nga hindi na niya masyado napakinggan ang diniscuss sa last subject nila dahil excited na siyang mag-uwian. Ilang minuto pa at nagring na rin ang bell. Iniwan na muna niya ang bag niya, kinuha lang ang wallet at cellphone. Bumaba siya sa may lobby at hinanap ang jeep na para sa kaniya. Iba iba kasing places sila magtuturo, at kasama si Jun sa pinakamalayo. Umupo siya sa may sulok, nginitian naman niya ang ibang kaklase ni Sehun pero hindi na niya kinausap pa. Hinahanap ng mata niya si Sehun dahil alam niyang parehas sila na dito assigned. Hindi naman niya maitanong sa mga kaklase dahil hindi close.

“Si Sehun nalang ba kulang?” Tanong ng teacher na kasama nila sa jeep.

“Yes, miss. Ay, ayan na po pala.” Turo ng isang babaeng kaklase ni Sehun. Napatingin naman si Junmyeon, si Sehun kasama na naman si Sejeong. Pasalamat nalang si Jun at sa ibang place naka-assign si Sejeong. Nagpaalam si Sehun kay Sejeong bago pumasok ng jeep. “Miss, sorry late.”

“It’s okay. Kumpleto na ba tayo?”

“Yes, miss.”

“Kuya, let’s go na po. Malayo-layo pa tayo,” sabi ng teacher kay manong driver.

Umupo naman si Sehun sa tabi ni Junmyeon. “Excited? Kabado?”

“Both,” sagot ni Junmyeon.

Kinuha ni Sehun sa bulsa ang cellphone at isinaksak ang earphones. Inalok niya kay Junmyeon ang isa at hindi naman ito tinanggihan ni Junmyeon. Nagsound trip lang sila habang nasa byahe. 

Dahil malayo-layo nga ang kanila at medyo traffic pa, 3:35 na sila nakarating sa school. Mabuti nalang at first meeting lang, hindi pa naman kailangang magturo. Getting to know lamang ang agenda nila ngayon. Si Sehun ang head o pinakaleader na naka-assign sa place na yun. Kaya naman walang specific klase na assigned sa kaniya. Nandun lamang siya para magcheck, magobserve at magsubstitute na rin kung may absent.

“Myeon, don’t be nervous. Kaya mo yan.”

Huminga nang malalim si Junmyeon. Eto ang challenge niya sa sarili niya bilang hindi siya masyado nakakapaginteract sa ibang tao. Kahit sa mga bata man lang ang maging bukas ang loob niya. “Balik ako after mag-check, sasamahan kita.” Nginitian ni Jun si Sehun sa sinabi bago tuluyang pumasok sa room at sinalubong ng malakas na pagbati mula sa mga bata.

Gaya nga ng sinabi ni Sehun, after niya magcheck sa bawat room, bumalik siya sa room kung saan assigned si Junmyeon magturo. Nakangiti itong pumasok sa room at napansin naman agad ng mga bata.

“Hi po!!!!”

“Teacher po ba din namin kayo???”

“Bakit po sobrang tangkad niyo??”

“Ang gwapo niyo daw po kuya.”

Napatawa si Sehun sa masayang pagsalubong sa kaniya ng mga bata. Medyo sayang nga dahil wala siyang sariling assignment pero pede naman siguro siyang maglagi dito sa tinuturuan ni Junmyeon diba? Nakatitig lang si Junmyeon kay Sehun habang nakangiting nagpapakilala ang isa. Hindi siya sanay sa Sehun na nakikita niya at mas lalong nanlalambot ang puso niya dahil mukhang mahilig si Sehun sa bata.

“Hello! Ako si Kuya Sehun.”

May isang batang lalaking makulit na tumayo, “Kuya kung boyprend mo raw si Kuya Junmyeon?”

“Oo nga Kuya, tinatanong din nito,” sabi naman ng isa sabay turo ng kaklase.

“Bagay po kayo Kuya.”

Napatawa naman si Sehun bago sagutin, “Nako, hindi pa eh.”

“Yiiiiii.”

“Yun oh. Si Kuya Junmyeon kinikilig.”

“Hala ang pula ni Kuya Junmyeon!”

Tiningnan naman ni Sehun ang namumulang si Junmyeon bago mapatawa at humarap muli sa klase. “Bagay ba kami ni Kuya Junmyeon?”

“Opoooooo!!!” Sabay sabay na sagot ng mga bata bago sumigaw ng yiiii. Si Junmyeon naman parang hindi alam kung paano aakto. Parang naubusan siya ng sasabihin.  _ Totoo ba tong nangyayari? O panaginip lang? Sampalin ko ba sarili ko? Kaso masakit kasi mabigat daw kamay ko eh. Bakit ba kasi ganito si Sehun kung ano anong lumalabas sa bibig, hindi tuloy mapigilan ng puso ko magreact. _

“Osya, tahimik na muna mga bata. Kinikilig pa rin yata si Kuya Junmyeon.”

Hinampas naman ni Junmyeon kaya mas lalong natawa si Sehun, “Bakit?”

“Dami mong alam.”

“Ako pa ba?”

“Nasabi na naman sa inyo ni Kuya Junmyeon na siya ang magtuturo sa inyo sa taon na to diba?”

“Opooooo!”

“Eh kayo po Kuya Sehun?”

“Gusto niyo din ba na kasama ako ni Kuya Junmyeon sa pagtuturo?”

“Opooooo!”

“Ako din gusto ko kasama si Kuya Junmyeon.”

“Ayiiiiiiii.”

“Kinikilig na naman po si Kuya Junmyeon!”

“Hala ang pula mo kuya!”

Si Sehun naman tuwang-tuwa, he’s enjoying this. Naaasar niya si Jun, nakikita niya ang reaksyon at nasasabi niya ang gusto niya masabi kahit parang pajoke lang.

_ Baliw talaga tong si Sehun! Kapag hindi na kinaya ng puso ko, patay ka talaga sakin Sehun. Ay, ako pala mamamatay pag ganun huhuhuhu. _ Pinalo ulit sa braso ni Jun si Sehun, “Ano ba Se.”

Nang humupa na ang asaran, pinagpakilala nalang nina Jun isa isa ang mga bata kahit pangalan lang. Di rin nagtagal at kailangan na nilang umalis kaya nagpaalam na sila. Pagkalabas na pagkalabas naman nila ng classrom, hinampas agad ni Junmyeon si Sehun nang paulit-ulit. “Aray, Myeon. Bakit? Hahahaha.”

“Bwisit ka! Dami mo talagang alaaaaaam!”

“Syempre nag-aaral.”

“Ha.Ha. Enjoy na enjoy ka talagang asarin ako noh!”  _ Hindi mo man lang naisip pano ako? Kinikilig sa joke lang dapat, kinikilig sa biruan, kinikilig sa mga biro mo. _

“Bakit ba? Totoo naman ah. I want to be with you.”

_ ASKDHJGDAHSKK????? Anong I want to be with you ka diyan! Napakadami mong alam! Napakagaling mong pabilisin ang tibok ng puso ko sa ilang salita lang! Huhuhuhuhu. Napakasama mo sakin Sehun! _

“Tsaka, hindi naman talaga kita boyfriend, diba?”  _ Excuse me! May pa yung sinabi mo kanina, may pa! Hindi pa boyfriend! _

* * *

Nagdaan ang mga araw at nagiging busy ang dalawa sa dami ng requirements bukod pa sa pagrereview para sa darating na exams. Nasa classroom lang si Junmyeon, nag-aadvance reading para sa susunod na subject nang dumating si Jongin. Napangiti siya nang malaki at masayang pinuntahan si Jongin sa pintuan.  _ Sa wakas, here comes may inspiration! _

“Jongin!”

“Hi Jun. Eto oh.” Inabot ni Jongin ang letter. Opo hindi po si Jongin ang tinutukoy na inspiration ni Junmyeon kundi ang letter na galing lang naman sa kaniyang crush. Isa rin kasi sa hindi nagbago sa kanila ay ang pagsusulatan. Kaya nga lang ngayon na hindi sila magkaklase, hindi magkatabi, si Jongin ang ginagawang messenger. Hindi naman makapagreklamo si Jongin dahil baka maisumbong pa kay Kyungsoo saka tulong na rin niya sa kaibigan niyang si Sehun.

“Thank you, Jongin!”

Ngumiti lang si Jongin at nagpaalam. Araw-araw na may binibigay na note si Sehun kay Junmyeon kahit simpleng kaya mo yan, good luck lang ay masaya na si Junmyeon. Kaya nga nagtampo siya dati nung hindi makatanggap ng note kay Sehun. 

‘Cheer up baby cheer up baby - Twice’

_ Pfft. Alam naman niyang Red Velvet fan ako eh. Pero okay lang may baby naman. Joke. Sige na ready na ako sa next subject, sa mga requirements sige go lang. Fully charged na ako. Ay wow, cellphone. _

‘P.S. I can’t come with you mamayang lunch. :(’

Halos ilang araw din na hindi sila nagkakasabay sa paglalunch dahil sa naging busy lalo si Sehun. Siguro dahil nasa star section ay mas strict sa deadlines ang mga teacher. Nalulungkot man si Junmyeon pero naiintindihan naman niya. Nung mga unang araw, mag-isa siyang kumakain sa canteen, paminsan hindi na rin siya kumakain, at paminsan naman si Chanyeol ang nakakasama niya. Mas lalo silang naging close sina Junmyeon at Chanyeol these past few days dahil nga sa busy si Sehun. Gaya ngayon, sabay silang naglalakad pauwi. Sakto kasing walang training sa basketball si Chanyeol. Sina Sehun naman ay kailangan daw magstay pa sa school. Sinabi nalang ni Junmyeon kay Jongin na sabihin kay Sehun na mauuna na siyang umuwi.

Magsisix na nang pumasok sa isip ni Sehun si Junmyeon. Agad niyang kinuha ang cellphone at dinial. Mukhang nakalimutan na rin sabihin ni Jongin dahil sa dami ng iniisip. Nag-aalalang pinuntahan ni Sehun ang room ni Junmyeon, pero walang Junmyeon sa loob. Tinatawagan niya si Junmyeon nang ilang beses pero hindi sumasagot. Bumalik siya sa room, sa dami ng iniisip, parang sasabog na siya. Magkakahalong stress sa dami ng gawain, gutom at pag-aalala kay Junmyeon. 

To: **Myeon <3**

I’m sorry.

Nasa school pa ako.

Nasa bahay ka na ba?

Napansin naman ni Jongin ang kaibigan kaya nilapitan niya ito. “Tol, sorry nakalimutan kong sabihin sayo. Umuna na nga pala si Jun wag ka mag-alala kasama naman si Chanyeol.”

Tumango nalang si Sehun. Bumalik sa gawain para makauwi na. Gusto na niyang magpahinga. Gusto niyang makausap si Junmyeon. 

Pagkauwing-pagkauwi ni Sehun ay nagbihis agad siya at humiga sa kama. Gutom siya pero tinatamad siyang kumain. Gusto nalang muna niya humiga. Kinuha niya ang cellphone at vinideocall si Junmyeon. After ng ilang rings ay sinagot siya. 

“Se! Kakauwi mo lang?”

“Hmm.” Tumango si Sehun.

“Kumain ka na?”

“Nope.”

“Bakit hindi pa?”

“Tinatamad.”

Kakagising lang ni Junmyeon nang tawagan siya ni Sehun sa messenger kaya naman grabe agad ang atake sa puso niya. Inayos niya muna ang itsura niya bago sagutin ang tawag.

“Tinatamad ka rin naman yatang kausapin ako eh.”

“Di ah.”

“Weh? Tipid mo nga sumagot. Pagod ka. Kumain ka na para makatulog ka nang mahaba ako nga nakatulog na eh. Kakagising ko lang hehe,” pagkukwento ni Junmyeon.

“Kaya pala hindi mo ako sinasagot kanina.”

“Opo, kaya go na. Kain na tapos pahinga ng konti tas tulog na po hehe,” nakangiting sabi ni Junmyeon. 

“Maya na, I still want to talk to you.”

_ Ayan na naman po siya huhuhu. Bumabanat na naman. Banatan ko na ba to? Huhuhu.  _ “Edi kausapin mo ako pagkakain, kakain pa rin ako eh hehe.”

“Okay.”

Inintay ni Junmyeon na i-end ni Sehun ang tawag pero hindi niya ine-end.  _ Akala ko ba okay? Eh bat naglalakad na to? Plano nya bang ipakita sakin mukbang niya? _

Umupo si Sehun at humanap ng masasandalan ng cellphone niya. Napansin naman ni Sehun na medyo confused si Junmyeon. “Kala ko kakain ka na rin? Bakit nasa kwarto ka pa?”

“Ha? Ah oo, sandali.”  _ Magvivideocall pa rin kami habang kumakain?  _

“Hindi na kasi tayo halos magsabay sa lunch, kaya dinner nalang?”

_ Bakit ang sweet? Parang hindi ko na yata kaya, sumbong ko na to kay Kyungsoo. Sumosobra na eh! _

* * *

Mag-isa na naman si Junmyeon sa room dahil lunch break. Wala siya sa mood magbasa dahil wala pang nadating na inspiration. Gusto niya ulit makita si Sehun pero nagdadalawang-isip siya kung pupuntahan niya. Ilang pagdedebate pa sa sarili ay tumayo na siya dahil nakapagdecide na siya.  _ Pupuntahan ko siya sa room. Okay lang naman siguro diba? May kukunin kasi ako. Oo, tama may kukunin ako. May nakalimutan siyang ibigay sakin! Pupunta ako dun hindi dahil wala lang at gusto ko siya makita kundi dahil may kukunin ako. _

Lumabas si Junmyeon ng room niya at naglakad papuntang room nina Sehun. Earth hour ngayon sa kanila kaya naman patay ang aircon at bukas ang mga bintana, ibig sabihin nakikita niya ang mga estudyante sa loob ng room. Mabuti nalang at wala masyadong estudyanteng nakatambay sa corridor dahil kung marami paniguradong hindi nalang tutuloy si Junmyeon.

Parang di na maalala ni Junmyeon ang huling beses na pumunta siya sa room nina Sehun. Halos si Sehun kasi lagi ang pumupunta sa room niya. At dahil nga bukas ang bintana, nakita niya agad si Sehun. Nakaupo sa may teacher’s table at nakikipagtawanan kina Sejeong. Eto na naman ang selos na kumakain sa buong sistema ni Junmyeon. Nakita nalang niya ang sarili niya sa may pintuan ng sarili niyang room.

_ Busy naman pala. Masaya naman pala. Lagi bang ganito? Masaya siya kasama ang mga kaklase, kasama si Sejeong. Samantalang ako, mag-isa, walang nakakausap dahil sila lang ni Kyungsoo ang meron ako. Malungkot pala.  _ Pero parang hindi umaagree ang kabilang bahagi ng utak niya. Ayaw niya pa pumasok at bumalik sa upuan, parang gusto niyang bumalik sa room nina Sehun.

_ Aish! Bahala na! _ Sabi ni Junmyeon sa sarili niya bago nakapout na bumalik sa room nina Sehun. Nasa corridor na siya ngayon, sa may pintuan at parang hindi pa rin siya napapansin ni Sehun dahil busy pa rin sa pagtawa. Buti na lamang at napansin siya ni Jongin, “Uy Jun!!!”

Mabilis na ngumiti si Jun kay Jongin na sumigaw kaya napatingin din naman sina Sehun agad sa labas. Agad na parang nagpaalam si Sehun kina Sejeong at lumabas. Nakangiting lumabas si Sehun samantalang si Junmyeon ay naka-pout pa rin. “Myeon.”

“Saya mo ah,” sarcastic na sabi ni Junmyeon. Hindi niya rin alam kung anong ispirito ang sumapi sa kaniya ngayong araw at ganito siya umakto. Maging si Sehun nga ay naguluhan.

“What are you doing here? Bored?”

“Bakit? Bawal ba! Wala nga ako makausap sa room eh.”

“Hindi naman. I’m just asking.”

“May kukunin lang ako!”

“Don’t shout.”

“K. Akin na.”

“Alin?”

“Note ko, nasan?”

“Di ba binigay ni Jongin?”

“Hindi, duh! Sinisisi mo pa si Jongin, ayaw mo nalang sabihing wala.”

Kinapa ni Sehun ang note sa bulsa, “Nasa akin pa pala.” Kinuha niya ang kamay ni Jun at ipinatong ito. Kinuha naman agad ni Junmyeon at binuksan pero bago yun, sinamaan niya muna ng tingin si Sehun.

‘Ice cream?’

Tiningnan niya si Sehun na ngayon ay nang-aasar na nakangiti. “Yes or yes?”

“Heh! Fan ka na ng twice noh?”

Natawa nalang si Sehun at inaya na papuntang canteen si Junmyeon.

* * *

Monday. Unang araw ng linggo, araw na pinaka-ayaw ni Junmyeon. At lalo pa yatang lumala ang araw na to dahil late siya nagising. Hindi niya narinig ang alarm sa cellphone kaya naman nagmadali siyang lumigo, nagbihis at umalis. Hindi na siya nakakain ng breakfast dahil nga sa pagmamadali. Hingal na hingal siyang nakarating sa classroom nila. Wala nang tao sa room nila dahil nasa assembly area niya. Nag-ayos muna siya ng konti, uminom ng tubig, kinalma ang puso bago nagmamadaling pumunta sa assembly area.

Pagdating niya dun ay hinanap niya ang mga kaklase niya, sa pinakalikuran nalang siya pumila dahil nahihiya siyang sumingit pa. “Uy Junmyeon.” Napatingin ang medyo hinihingal pa na si Junmyeon sa pabulong na tumawag sa kaniya mula sa kanan. Si Chanyeol pala. Nasa pinakalikuran ito ng pila dahil pinakamatangkad at katabi lang nila ang klase nina Jun.

“Hi Chanyeol.”

“Okay ka lang?”

“Ha? Okay lang naman, medyo haggard lang. Late nagising. Hehe.” Nahihiyang sagot ni Junmyeon bago humarap sa unahan dahil takot din naman siyang mapagalitan. Late na nga, mag-iingay pa ba siya. Matagal ang assembly ngayon dahil may magt-talk pa. Halos wala nga ring nakikinig na estudyante, paano ba naman. Ang init-init na nga nakatayo pa sila. Kaya naman si Junmyeon medyo sumama na rin ang pakiramdam. Nahihilo siya na ewan. Nasusuka pero wala namang masusuka dahil walang laman ang tiyan niya. Dala siguro ng init at hindi pa siya nagbreakfast.

“Jun, are you okay?”

Ngumiti nang bahagya si Junmyeon kay Chanyeol at tumango. “Are you sure? Namumutla ka.” Walang lakas na ngumiti lang si Junmyeon. “Gusto mo samahan kita magclinic?”

“Hindi, okay lang ako.”

Bakas ang pag-aalala sa mukha ni Chanyeol dahil alam niyang hindi okay si Jun. Pasimple itong tumabi kay Junmyeon at medyo umabante para masanggahan si Junmyeon mula sa napakainit na araw. “Thanks,” mahinang bulong ni Junmyeon. Sa sama ng pakiramdam ay nilean na rin ni Junmyeon ang ulo niya sa likod ni Chanyeol. Sinilip naman ni Chanyeol si Jun bago tinanong kung okay lang ba talaga siya pero bago pa makasagot ulit si Jun ay natumba na siya. Mabuti na lamang at mabilis si Chanyeol para saluhin siya. Naglapitan ang ilang kaklase nina Jun at Chanyeol, pati na rin ang adviser ni Junmyeon. Pinabalik ng adviser ang mga kaklase para makinig na muli bago bumalik kay Chanyeol na buhat buhat na si Junmyeon sa kaniyang mga bisig. “Dalhin ko na po sa clinic si Jun, Miss.”

“Sige Chanyeol, susunod ako,” sagot naman ng adviser nina Junmyeon.

Pagkatapos ng assembly, nagbalikan na ang mga estudyante sa kani-kanilang room para sa klase. Rinig ni Sehun ang mga reklamo ng mga kaklase na bakit ba daw ang haba haba ng talk, wala namang nakikinig. Yung iba nagrereklamo dahil hindi pa raw sa gym nag-assembly e don, hindi mainit at makakaupo pa. Napatawa nalang si Sehun dahil isa si Jongin sa mga nagrereklamo. “Ang init tol parang niluluto tayo dun kanina. Hindi na naawa satin eh kahit nga si Ma’am narinig ko rin na nagreklamo sa init.”

“Hayaan mo na at least walang Science.”

“Sabagay. Ay tol, akin na yung note bigay ko na.”

“Ako nalang,” sagot ni Sehun.

“Wow tol himala, ano nakain mo?”

“Gago. Hindi ko kasi nakita si Myeon kanina sa assembly, baka hindi pumasok.”

“Ah gege, bilisan mo lang loverboy ah baka dumating na si Sir. Hindi ka pa naman favorite non.”

Tinanguan lang ni Sehun ang kaibigan bago pumunta sa room nina Junmyeon. Kakaunti ang estudyante sa loob siguro dahil ang marami ay nasa CR pa nag-aayos, yung iba naman nasa corridor nagpapahangin.

“Huy Yeeun, yung ex-crush mo!,” sabi ni Eunbi sa katabi nang makita si Sehun.

“Ha? Nasan?,” tarantang lumingon si Yeeun sa may pinto at nakitang nakatayo si Sehun na parang may hinahanap. 

“Ano na! Lapitan mo na!”

“Ayoko, ex-crush ko na nga eh.”

“Sige bahala ka. HI SEHUN!”

Napatingin si Sehun sa tumawag sa kaniya. “Huy, close kayo?,” bulong ni Yeeun sa kaibigan at umiling naman si Eunbi. “FC lang.”

Awkward na ngumiti si Sehun bago nagkalakas ng loob na magtanong, “Ah, si Myeon… Junmyeon nasan?”

“Si Junmyeon daw nasan? Late ata siya kanina diba?,” tanong ni Eunbi kay Yeeun.

“Ah! Nasa clinic nga pala si Junmyeon,” sagot ni Yeeun.

“Clinic?,” nagtatakang tanong ni Sehun. Hindi pa muling nakakaimik yung dalawa ay nagpasalamat na siya at nagpaalam. Dali-dali siyang pumuntang clinic, nakasalubong niya si Chanyeol pero hindi niya ito pinansin. Sasabihin pa sana ni Chanyeol kay Sehun pero mukhang alam na naman daw dahil bakas ang pag-aalala at pagmamadali kay Sehun. Pagkapasok niya ng clinic ay binati niya ang nurse at hinanap si Junmyeon. Sinabi naman ng nurse kung anong nangyari bago siya pumasok sa kwarto at nakitang nakahiga si Junmyeon, pikit ang mga mata.

Ilang minuto pa ang lumipas, nakatayo lang si Sehun, seryosong pinagmamasdan si Junmyeon. Nagising si Junmyeon, hawak ang ulo ay dahan-dahang mumulat pero nang makita niya si Sehun ay ngumiti siya at binaba ang kamay. “S-Sehun.”

“Hmm. How are you feeling?”

“Medyo okay na… Gutom lang…”  _ Galit ba siya? Bakit ang seryoso ng mukha niya? Huhuhuhu hindi ko naman kasalanang nag-collapse ako…. Sige na, kasalanan ko na. Hindi kasi ako kumain pero yung phone ko kasi hindi nag-alarm! Oo tama, yung cellphone ko kasi! _

“Are you sure? Makakatayo ka na?”

“Oo naman… Hehe.” Sabi ni Junmyeon bago umupo at tumayo para ayusin ang kumot at pinaghigaan. Tumunog naman ang tiyan niya kaya napatingin siya kay Sehun, “Gutom lang hehe,” nagsmile siya ng konti dahil hindi niya sure ang mood ni Sehun.

“Thank you, Ms. Nurse. Hehe,” sabi ni Junmyeon pagkalabas ng kwarto kaya napatigil ang school nurse sa pagsusulat at tumingin kay Jun, “Oh? Okay ka na?”

“Opo, gutom lang po siguro. Sorry po at thank you po ulit,” sabi ni Junmyeon saka sinundan ang tahimik at hindi umiimik na si Sehun.

Tumigil si Sehun at lumingon kay Junmyeon na ngumiti ulit nang bahagya. Sinabayan na ni Sehun si Junmyeon maglakad papuntang canteen. Pagdating don, wala halos estudyante dahil hindi pa naman break time. “Ako na oorder, umupo ka na. Kaya mo?”

“Hmm,” tango ni Junmyeon.  _ Galit ba siya? Galit ba talaga siyaaaaaa? Bakit???? Huhuhuhu. TEKA! Bakit wala siya sa klase niya??? Wag niya sabihing cutting siya? Cutting classes siya??? Si SEHUN???? _

Mabilis na bumalik si Sehun at may dala nang pagkain at inumin para kay Jun. Nilapag niya ito sa table bago umupo sa tapat. “Se.”

“Oh?”

Kinuha ni Junmyeon ang kutsara’t tinidor at nagdadalawang-isip kung magtatanong ba siya. “Cutting ka?”

“Ano sa tingin mo?”

“Sabi ko nga…,” bulong ni Junmyeon bago nagsimulang kumain.  _ Ano ba yan! Galit nga ata huhuhu. Gawa ko ba? Dahil ba akala niya kailangang samahan niya ako kumain? Kaya ko naman eh!  _ Tiningnan ni Jun si Sehun, “Ah… Ano… Pede ka nang bumalik sa room mo. Sorry. Hindi mo naman kailangang mag-cutting eh. Okay lang naman ako. Kaya ko naman kumain mag-isa. Baka mahuli ka pa tapos mapagalitan ka.”

“Are you done?”   


“Huh?”

“Are you done talking?”

“Oo?”

“Then eat.”

Sumimangot si Junmyeon at bumalik sa pagkain. This time, hindi na niya tinitingnan si Sehun. Focus lang siya sa pagkain.  _ Ayaw mo edi wag! Ako na nga yung concerned kasi baka mapagalitan siya tapos siya pa galit! Nako! Wag niya akong sisisihin ha! Na dahil sakin nagcutting siya! Pinapaalis ko na nga siya, ayaw naman. Wala naman akong ginagawa, siya pa galit. Huhuhuhu, lagi nalang ganito si Sehun sakin! Napakasama niya! _

Pagkatapos ni Junmyeon uminom ay tumayo na siya na parang nagdadabog at kinuha ang pinggan para ibalik sa counter. Napansin naman ni Junmyeon na hindi umalis si Sehun sa kinauupuan.  _ Ano ba ginagawa niya dun? Huhuhuhu, wala ba siyang balak pumasok???? Baka sabihin pa ng mga kaklase niya bad influence ako!  _ Walang choice si Junmyeon kundi bumalik sa table, “Tapos nako, bye,” sabi ni Jun pero hinawakan siya sa braso ni Sehun at pinigilan.  _ Ano na naman huhuhuhu. _

“Sit.” Tumingala si Sehun kay Jun at tinuro ang kaharap na upuan. Pero si Junmyeon hindi na yata yun nagets at umupo nalang sa tabi ni Sehun.  _ Ginawa naman niya akong aso! Kanina eat tapos ngayon sit! Sumosobra na talaga siya! Ano bang problema niya sakin! Hindi na nga niya ako crush…. :((( _

“What happened?”   


“Huh?”

“Bakit hindi ka nagbreakfast?

Mahinahon ang pagtatanong ni Sehun pero nakakatakot ito para kay Junmyeon. Alam na niya kasing galit nga si Sehun. “Sorry,” yan lang ang nasabi ni Junmyeon na ngayon ay nakatungo.

“Bakit nga?”

“Late na kasi ako.”

“Okay lang hindi kumain basta hindi late? Okay lang mahimatay basta hindi late? Pano kung tumama sa kung saan yang ulo mo? Okay lang basta hindi late?”

“Sorry…. Nandun naman si Chanyeol eh.”

“Tss.”

Napatingin si Junmyeon dahil sa naging reaksyon ni Sehun. “Se, sorry nga. Galit ka ba?”

“Hindi ako galit.”

“Ehhhh galit ka eh.”   
  


“Edi galit. Alam mo naman pala eh.”

“Sorry nga. Hindi na ulit.”

“Hindi na talaga. I’ll call you every morning just to make sure you’re awake.”

_??????????? _

_??????????? _

_?????????? _

_ Ano ba Sehun Oh! Lagi mo nalang pinaglaruan ang feelings ko. Huhuhu, kyungsoo oh!  _ Napatango nalang si Jun, unable to say something. After ng pag-uusap nila ay tumayo na si Sehun para bumalik ng room. Sinundan naman siya ni Junmyeon na kinikilig pa ng slight. 

“Sehun.”

“Myeon.”

“Galit ka?”

“Hindi.”

“Weh? Sure?”

“Pero kapag naulit pa ulit to, magagalit na ako.  _ Lalo na kung si Chanyeol na naman ang nasa tabi mo at hindi ako.”  _ Hindi malinaw na narinig ni Junmyeon ang huling sinabi ni Sehun dahil pabulong kaya nag-sorry nalang ulit si Junmyeon at sinabing hindi na talaga mauulit.

* * *

“Good morning~”

_ Kung ganito ba naman ang mangigising sakin araw-araw, talagang gising na gising na agad ako. Agang-aga, Junmyeon. Kalma please.  _ “Morning hehe.” Bati ni Junmyeon habang kinakalma ang nagwawala niyang puso. “Ligo na ako, babye! See youuuuu!”

Natawa ng slight si Sehun bago sumagot, “Bye, Myeon. Ingat.” Naging kasama na rin eto sa everyday routine nilang dalawa. Syempre para nga raw hindi na maulit ang nangyari dati. 

Lunch break, tapos na sila kumain ng lunch pero di gaya nung mga nakaraan, wala sa room si Junmyeon sa sarili niyang room. Ayaw na raw niya kasi na mag-isa dun, wala naman siya makausap kaya sinuggest niya kung pedeng sa classroom muna siya nina Sehun habang nag-iintay ng time. Hindi naman daw siya mangugulo. Syempre more time with crush din yon noh kaya kinapalan na ni Jun mukha niya, papayag at papayag naman si Sehun eh.

Naki-upo muna si Jun sa upuan ng katabi ni Sehun. Okay lang naman sa mga kaklase ni Sehun na nandun si Jun. Marami rin namang tumatambay sa kanila paminsan minsan na galing sa ibang section. Hinanap ng mata ni Junmyeon si Sejeong sa loob ng room pero wala ito. Buti nalang daw, joke.

“Sweet naman, baka langgamin.” Nilapitan ni Jongin ang dalawa para asarin. “Hi, Jun!”

“Hello.”

“Sige alis muna ako baka nakakaistorbo sa babe time niy--aray ko naman tol!,” pagrereklamo ni Jongin habang hawak ang tagiliran na siniko ni Sehun. “Daldal mo eh.”

“Babe time?”

“Ha?”

“Huh?”

Narealize ni Junmyeon na napalakas yata siya ng sabi. Dapat kasi ay sa isip niya lang yun sasabihin. “Nevermind, basa ka nalang ulit hehe,” pag-iiba ni Jun ng topic. Tumango lang si Sehun at bumalik sa pagbabasa habang si Junmyeon ay bumalik naman sa pagddrawing.

“Sehun.”

“Myeon,” sagot ni Sehun nang hindi tinitingnan si Jun.

“I have something to say.”  _ Ano? Sure ka na ba diyan Junmyeon? Wala nang atrasahan to ha! _

“What is it?,” Sehun asked, this time, while looking at Junmyeon.

_ Ha? Ano? Ano nga ulit yung sasabihin ko? _ “Wala pala.”

Kumunot ang noo ni Sehun sa naging tugon ni Junmyeon, pilit binabasa kung wala lang ba talagang dapat sasabihin sa kaniya. “Myeon, ano yun?”   
  


“Wala nga.”

“Weh? Ano nga?”

“I think….”

“You think?”

Huminga nang malalim si Junmyeon, “I think I like someone.”

“What?”

“No, no. Hindi I think. I like someone talaga.”

“You like someone?,” tanong ni Sehun at tumango naman si Junmyeon. Hindi makapagsalita si Sehun, nagulat sa sinabi ni Jun.  _ What should I say? Congrats? Should I ask who? Si Chanyeol ba? Kailan pa? Bakit? _ Sa dami ng tanong sa isip ni Sehun, tanging “ahh” nalang ang nasabi niya.

“Ahh? Di ka man lang interested malaman kung sino?,” kunwaring nagtatampong tugon ni Junmyeon.

“Sino ba?”   


“Secret~”

“Tingnan mo.”

Napatawa si Junmyeon, “Gusto mo ng clue?”

“Just tell me who.”   


“Ayoko nga. Clue nga lang eh.”

“Okay.”

“May O sa name niya!,” excited na sabi ni Junmyeon bago bumalik sa pagddrawing habang may ngiti sa labi. Hindi alam ni Junmyeon kung anong nakain niya o kung anong pumasok sa isipan niya pero kagabi, parang gustong-gusto niyang umamin kay Sehun. Nais niyang sabihin na may gusto siya kay Sehun.

“Yun lang?”

“Anong yun lang?”   
  


“Yung clue?”

“Yup!”

Kinagabihan bago matulog, iniisip ni Sehun ang tungkol sa clue ni Junmyeon. “Park Chanyeol. Kim Jongin. Parehas may O,” Sehun sighed. “Oh Sehun. May O din naman,” pagkoconvince niya sa sarili niya. “Pero sino nga kaya? I doubt it’s Jongin. Kay Kyungsoo na yun eh. So, is it Chanyeol or me? Teka bakit ba sinasali ko sarili ko sa pagpipilian.” 

“Tsk, bakit? We never know. Tss.” Siguro kung may makakakita lang sa kaniya, malamang iisiping nasisiraan na ng bait etong si Sehun dahil kinakausap ang sarili.

* * *

Kinabukasan, deep inside dying to know the answer pa rin si Sehun. Hindi niya pinapahalata dahil baka masabi pang sobrang affected. Hindi nalang ulit niya binring up yung topic kahit sobrang curious siya. Papasok na sana sila ng room ni Sehun pero pinigilan siya ni Junmyeon.

“Sa canteen nalang tayo ulit hehe.”

Nagtaka naman si Sehun, “Kakagaling lang natin dun ah.”

“So? Bawal bumalik? Ako nga nung kakagaling ko lang ng canteen sinamahan ko pa rin si Chanyeol.”

_ Chanyeol. Chanyeol na naman. Can’t you be more obvious? _ “Fine.”

Bumalik silang canteen sa di malamang dahilan. Sa totoo lang, nakita kasi ni Junmyeon na nasa loob ng room si Sejeong kaya ayaw niya dun. Baka raw may umagaw pa sa atensyon ng crush niya. Pagdating nila sa canteen, magkatabi silang umupo sa may sulok dahil hindi na naman sila kakain. Gaya ng nakagawian, magddrawing lang si Junmyeon at baka magadvance reading si Sehun sa next subject nila. Naging hobby na rin kasi ni Junmyeon ang pagd-drawing.

Nang nabored na si Junmyeon, binuksan niya ang likod na bahagi ng notebook niya. Nakangiti siyang nagsusulat pero ang hindi niya alam nakangiti ding nakasilip ang katabi niyang si Sehun. Pagkatapos isulat nang paulit-ulit, sinara na niya nang tuluyan ang notebook nang nakangiti pa rin. Pero nawala ang ngiti nang pabiro niyang sinamaan ng tingin ang katabi, “Baka nakikibasa ka ha!”

“Luh, I was reading,” tanggi naman ni Sehun at pinakita pa ang sariling notebook.

“K! Siguraduhin mo lang!”   
  


“Oo nga, bakit? Ano ba yung sinulat mo?”

“Secret~~~”

“Okay.”

“Di mo man lang ako pipilitin!”   


“Ayaw mo sabihin eh.”   
  


“Wala ka lang talagang pake sakin noh!”

“What? Anong connect?” Nagpout naman si Junmyeon sa sinabi ni Sehun. Pababy talaga to pagdating kina Sehun at Kyungsoo. Okay lang naman dahil must protect naman talaga si Junmyeon at ang cute cute pa. “Joke lang. So, what did you write on the back of your notebook?”

“Pangalan ng crush ko hehe.”

Pinigilan ni Sehun mapangiti, “Ahh. Sino ba crush mo?”

“Secret~~”

“Secret ka nang secret diyan, mukha ka nang secret.”

“Weh? Ikaw nga diyan puro secret dati eh. Ginaya lang kita kasi….”

“Kasi?”  _ Crush mo ako? _

“Kasi idol kita! Hehe. Akyat na tayo!”

Napatawa si Sehun, “Sabi mo eh.”

* * *

Dismissal. Nasa room lang ni Sehun si Junmyeon, nag-iintay dahil may sinasubmit lang si Sehun sa faculty nang may tumabi sa kaniya. “Hi! Junmyeon, right?” Tiningnan lang ni Junmyeon si Sejeong at ngumiti kaya nagsalita na muli si Sejeong, “I’m Sejeong, you know me naman diba?”

“Ah, oo.”

“I just wanna ask something.” She seems friendly naman ang kaso hindi nga marunong makipag-interact si Junmyeon sa ibang tao lalo na sa babaeng pinagselosan na niya nung nakaraan. Pero he’s trying naman to be friendly around her din. “Ano yon?”

“Kayo ba ni Sehun?”

Nagulat naman si Junmyeon sa tanong ni Sejeong kaya hindi agad siya nakaimik. “Was I too straightforward? Sorry, sobrang curious na kasi ako. I wanted to ask Sehun pero okay lang din naman siguro na sayo nalang.”   
  


“Ahh. Hindi kami.”  _ Kami? Hindi naman. Wala namang kami diba? May gusto ako kay Sehun. Magkaibigan kami. Yun lang.  _ Medyo nalungkot si Junmyeon dahil sa topic na to. At mas lalo pa yata siyang nabadtrip nang makita ang reaksyon ng kaklase ni Sehun. Para itong tuwang-tuwa at excited.

“Really??? Sabi ko na nga ba eh! Buti nalang.”  _ Buti nalang? _

“I like Sehun kasi eh. I’m planning to confess nga sa retreat namin next week. Syempre, don’t tell this to him ha? Secret lang natin,” nakangiti at excited na kwento ni Sejeong. Samantalang si Junmyeon ay hindi alam kung paano aakto.  _ I like Sehun too. _

Maya-maya pa ay umalis na rin si Sejeong at dumating naman si Sehun. Napansin ni Sehun na malungkot si Junmyeon kaya napaisip siya kung anong nangyari. “Myeon.” Tawag niya kay Junmyeon at sinuklian lang siya ng isang tipid na ngiti bago mag-aya umuwi. Hindi nalang din nagtanong si Sehun dahil baka pagod lang ito saka nirerespeto naman niya kung ayaw magshare ni Junmyeon.

Kinagabihan, down pa rin ang mood ni Junmyeon. Malungkot siyang kumain at ngayon ay nakahiga sa kama at nakatingin sa ceiling. Iniisip niya si Sehun at si Sejeong na rin. Ayaw niyang matulog nang malungkot kaya umupo siya at tinawagan ang bestfriend niyang si Kyungsoo. Ilang rings lang at sinagot din naman agad ng kaibigan.

[“Juuuuun, kamusta? Kamusta ang best friend ko?”]

Napangiti si Junmyeon nang marinig ang boses ng kaibigan niya. Gumaan na agad ang pakiramdam niya kahit hindi pa siya nagsisimulang mag-share sa kaibigan. “Soo….”

[“Oh? Bakit? Anyare?”]

“I miss youuuuuu Soo!!!”

[“Miss ko na rin ang best friend ko. Pero di mo sinagot tanong ko kanina. Kamusta?”]

“Not okay,” nakasimangot na tugon ni Jun.

[“BAKIT??? ANONG NANGYARE? KAMUSTA BA ANG EXAM? O ABOUT KAY SEHUN TO?”]

“Ayos naman exam.” Kahit hindi nakikita ni Kyungsoo ang kaibigan, alam niyang nakasimangot ito dahil halata ang pagkatamlay sa boses.

[“So about kay Sehun?”]

“Hmm.”

[“Kwento ka, makikinig ako.”]

Humiga si Junmyeon bago nagsimulang maglabas ng sama ng loob. “Diba nakwento ko sayo si Sejeong?”

[“Oh? Oo. Yung kaklase ni Sehun na sabi mo mukhang crush ni Sehun dahil siya kasama sa laro at malapit kay Sehun at nagtatawanan pa sila non? Oo tanda ko.”]

“Soo naman eh.”

[“Sorry, sorry. So ano meron kay Sejeong?”]

“Kinausap niya ako kanina. Tinanong ako kung kami raw ni Sehun, syempre sinabi ko yung totoo. Hindi. Hindi naman kami.” Nagsigh si Junmyeon bago magpatuloy, “Sabi niya pa buti naman kasi daw may gusto daw siya kay Sehun. Aamin na nga raw siya sa retreat nila next week…. Yun lang.”

[“Juuuun….”]

“Hayy.”

[“We can’t do anything about it. Siguradong marami naman ang nagkakagusto kay Sehun. I hate to admit it pero nasa kaniya na ang lahat ganun kaya nga nagustuhan mo rin diba? Kaya di rin natin masisisi si Sejeong na nagkagusto siya kay Sehun.”]

“Alam ko….”

[“Bakit di ka kaya umamin? Unahan mo na. Shoot your shot.”]

“Pano kapag magreject?”

[“Edi mareject! At least nagtry ka diba? Kesa naman manghinayang ka sa huli dahil masaya na siya sa iba. Awww. Jun kasi, amin ka na. Malay mo gusto ka rin pala niya. Edi happily ever after na kayo.”]

“Tanda mo nung grade school? Sabi niya wala siyang crush kahit sabi mo parang crush niya ako.”

[“Naaalala mo pa rin yun??? Ano ba Jun, past is past na. Ang dami nang nagbago sa inyo. Okay sure sige hindi na. Burahin na natin yung chance na baka may gusto din sayo. Pero yun nga, umamin ka na. Hindi mo naman malalaman kung di mo susubukan diba?”]

“Hmmm… Thank you, Soo. Love you.”

[“I love you more, Jun. Alam mo naman sa love hindi naman laging nasusuklian. Hindi naman porket you like someone dapat gusto ka na rin niya in return. Sadyang masasaktan at masasaktan ka sa love. Kaya wag kang matakot masaktan, dahil part yan. Mas nakakatakot kayang mapuno ka ng regrets sa huli dahil hindi ka sumubok. Kung di ka gusto, edi hindi. Kailangan nalang tanggapin yun. Mahirap pero nandito naman ako eh.”]

“I understand. Thank you ulit Soo. Kita tayo weekends?”

[“Okay!!! Basta let’s hope for the best nalang ha? Cheer up, Jun!”]

* * *

The following week, retreat na ng klase nina Sehun. Isa-isa silang sumakay sa van, si Jongin ay nasa may katabi ng bintana sa likod. Katabi naman niya si Sehun at si Sejeong sa tabi ni Sehun. Medyo mahaba ang byahe pa-tagaytay kaya halos lahat ng mga kaklase nila ay natulog muna, kabilang na dun si Jongin. Si Sehun naman ay nakapikit lang at nakikinig ng music. Inalis niya ang earphones nang kulbitin siya ni Sejeong. “Why?”

“May kukwento ako.”

Pinatay na muna ni Sehun ang music at tuluyang inalis ang earphones sa magkabilang tenga, ready makinig sa kung ano mang ikukwento ng kaklase. “What is it?”

“May kasalanan ako sayo. Sorry, Hun.”

Kumunot ang noo ni Sehun at inintay nalang niyang magpatuloy sa pagkukwento si Sejeong. “I talked to Junmyeon last week and I asked him if kayo ba.”

“And? What did he say?”

“Hindi. Duh. Hindi naman talaga diba?”   


Sehun sighed, “Right.”

“I told him buti nalang kasi I like you.”

“You like me???”

“Shhh! Ano ba, you’ll wake the others up eh. Oo….. pero matagal na yun noh! I have already moved on, wag kang feeling diyan,” natatawang sabi ni Sejeong.

“Buti nalang.”

“Buti nalang? Kasi iba gusto mo? I know that naman, ang obvious na kaya. Kaya ko nga kinausap si Junmyeon eh. You should thank me pa pala. Sabi ko kasi I’ll confess to you sa retreat. At mukhang effective naman, check your letters nalang mamaya. Hanapin mo yung galing kay Jun. You’re welcome in advance,” nakangiting pagkukwento ni Sejeong.

Medyo naguguluhan pa rin si Sehun sa nangyayari. “So? Pinagselos mo? Ganun ba?”

“Hindi naman sa pinagselos. Sabihin nalang natin I gave him idea!”

“Idea? Na umamin sakin?”

“So. You knew already?”

“Na may gusto siya sakin? Oo.”

“What? So bakit….? Ahhh. Torpe pala.”

“I’m just waiting for the perfect timing.”

“And I think that perfect timing has come. Don’t forget to check your letters at wag nang magpakatorpe pa ha,” excited na sabi ni Sejeong na may halong pang-aasar.

* * *

Friday, Saturday, Sunday. Tatlong araw ni Junmyeon hindi makikita at makakausap si Sehun at aaminin niyang miss na niya agad. Pero parang gusto nalang niyang humaba pa ang retreat nina Sehun. Kahit miss na niya ay parang di pa siya ready magpakita. Nag-ooverthink sa kung anong naging reaction ni Sehun sa confession letter niya. Kung kailangan na ba niyang maghanda na mareject. O baka hindi pa nababasa ni Sehun dahil naoverwhelmed sa pag-amin ni Sejeong. O kung mutual ba feelings ni Sehun at Sejeong, kung sila na ba. Masyadong madaming tumatakbo sa isip ni Junmyeon na hindi na niya namalayan na Monday na pala at kailangan na niyang pumasok.

Pinipilit ni Junmyeon makinig sa bawat subject pero sinong maloloko niya? Wala siya sa mood at hindi nagreregister sa utak niya ang lahat ng tinuturo ng teachers. Swerte nalang siya at walang nagpasurprise quiz.  _ Mali ba desisyon ko na umamin through letter? Kagabi pa sila nakauwi pero ni isang text o chat wala akong natanggap mula kay Sehun. Friendship over na din ba kami? Sabi kasi nila kapag nagkakagusto ka sa kaibigan mo at naisipan mong umamin, niririsk mo ang friendship niyo. Hayst! Pero too late na, Junmyeon. Panigurado Friday palang nabasa na niya yun! Di bale, kung ayaw niya sayo edi okay! Tanggapin nalang! Pero pano kung awkward? Edi iwasan mo! Tama, iiwasan ko nalang siya muna.  _ Sa gitna ng pag-iisip ni Junmyeon, nagring ang bell. Lunch break na. Hindi tumatayo si Junmyeon sa upuan niya, pinag-iisipan kung lalabas ba siya para maglunch pero makikita naman niya si Sehun dun. O magtatago sa room nila? Magsstay sa clinic? Kaya lang hindi yata sang-ayon ang tiyan niya, gutom na siya. Kaya nag-sigh siya at tumayo sa kinauupuan. “Bahala na.” Huminga siya nang malalim at naglakad palabas. Pagkalabas niya ay humarap agad siya sa kanan, baka kasi makita pa siya ni Sehun.

“Myeon!”

Ayun na nga, tinatawag na siya.  _ Anong gagawin ko????? _

Sakto namang lumabas si Chanyeol mula sa katabing room, agad niyang tinulak ito pauna kaya napalingon si Chanyeol at nagtaka, “Bakit, Jun?” Napatingin ito sa tumatawag kay Junmyeon. “Si Sehun?” Tumango lang si Jun at bakas sa mukha na humihingi siya ng tulong kay Chanyeol. Kaya naman hinawakan ng mas matangkad sa braso si Jun bago sila mabilis na naglakad palayo.

“Ayos lang ba kayo ni Sehun?”

Hindi agad nakasagot si Junmyeon dahil busy pa siya sa pagnguya ng burger. “Ewan.”

“Iniiwasan mo?”

“Hmm,” tumango si Junmyeon. Mabilis si Jun na nagtry magtago sa katawan ni Chanyeol nang matanaw niya si Jongin at Sehun na nasa canteen din. Napatingin sa gawi nila si Jongin, “Jun!” Napapikit si Junmyeon bago senyasan si Jongin na huwag maingay. Pero huli na yata ang lahat dahil napatingin din sa kaniya si Sehun. Seryoso ang mukha nito at ilang segundo pa ay umiwas na rin ng tingin.

Napaupo nang maayos si Junmyeon at ibinaba ang burger na hawak niya. “Wala na akong gana.”

“Agad? Konti pa nga lang nakakain mo eh.”

“Sige na nga, sayang naman.” Bumugtong-hininga si Junmyeon bago magpatuloy sa pagkain samantalang ang lalaki sa tapat niya ay napatawa nalang. 

“Bakit mo nga pala iniiwasan?”

Nagdalawang-isip pa si Junmyeon kung sasabihin niya kay Chanyeol. Pero dahil sa baka raw magtampo ito sa kaniya at naging close na naman sila kahit papano, sinabi na rin niya. “Binasted niya kasi ako eh.”

Nakapout at tumingin sa table si Junmyeon kaya hindi niya nakita ang gulat na expression ni Chanyeol. “Binasted? Nanligaw ka? May…. gusto ka kay Sehun?”

“Oo… Umamin ako sa kaniya sa retreat letter ko sa kaniya pero binasted niya lang ako.”

“Pano mo naman nasabi? Nag-usap na ba kayo?”

Umiling si Junmyeon, “Hindi pa. Iniiwasan ko eh.”

May kirot na naramdaman si Chanyeol pero hindi na siya nagulat nang sobra. Sabihin na nating ramdam at kita na rin naman niya ang kung ano ang meron sa dalawa. Kaso masakit pa rin dahil ngayon, kumpirmado na. Pinilit niyang ngumiti, “Pag-usapan niyo yan. Hayaan mo siyang sumagot. Wag kang magjump into conclusions, Jun.”

“Alam ko naman eh,” matamlay na sagot ni Junmyeon. “Kaso natatakot ako….”

* * *

Halos isang linggo rin ni Junmyeon iniwasan si Sehun. Kaya naman nakakapanibago para kay Junmyeon na hindi sila nag-uusap, nagkikita at sabay umuwi. Hindi na rin siya pinupuntahan ni Sehun tuwing lunch at dismissal pero tuloy pa rin ang pagbibigay ng notes sa kaniya. Tinetext din siya ni Sehun tuwing uwian para mag-ingat pero hindi nalang muna niya nirereplyan. 

Weekend ngayon kaya nasa bahay nina Junmyeon si Kyungsoo, kasama ang boyfriend niyang si Jongin. “Kakapanibago,” Narinig ni Junmyeon na sambit ng kaibigan na nasa salas. 

“Bakit by?”

“Dahil kasama ka dito, tss.”

“Sus. Alam ko namang gustong-gusto mo ako kasama. Miss na miss mo ako eh.”

“Taas din ng pangarap mo eh noh.”

Bumalik si Junmyeon sa salas at naglapag ng chips at drinks sa center table bago umupo sa isang sofa. Walang imik si Jun kaya si Kyungsoo na ang nagbasag ng katahimikan, “Jun, buti okay ka pa?”

“H-ha? Ahh, okay naman ako….”

“Ang ibig kong sabihin diba hindi kayo mapaghiwalay ni Sehun. Buti okay ka na wala siya."  Hindi niya alam ang ibig iparating ng kaibigan niya pero wala siya sa mood makipagtalo kaya binuhay nalang niya ang TV at nagfocus sa paghahanap ng movie.

“Okay lang naman siguro siya, by. E isang week nga niyang iniwasan si Sehun eh,” rinig ni Junmyeon na sabi ni Jongin. Hindi alam ni Jun kung sinasadya ba ito ng dalawa pero mas pinili nalang niyang magpanggap na walang naririnig. 

“Iba naman yung ngayon. Ang layo na kaya ni Sehun.” Kumunot ang noo ni Junmyeon pero pinigilan niyang magtanong, nakinig nalang siya sa dalawa tutal parang pinariringgan din naman siya.

“Korea? Sabagay. Medyo malayo nga.”

“Malayo talaga! Kahit naman di kami sobrang close nun, kakapanibago dahil ko na makikita pagmumukha niya. Nakuha ba namang mag-ibang bansa? Di man lang tayo sinama tsaka hindi pa sinabi kung kelan uuwi? Pano kung mapasarap na yun dun?” At yun na nga, napatingin si Junmyeon sa kaibigan na parang gulong-gulo sa pinag-uusapan ng dalawa.

“Oh? Di mo alam?,” tanong ni Kyungsoo.

“Ang alin?”

“Na nasa Korea na si Sehun ngayon,” singit naman ni Jongin. “Ang daya nga non, nang-iiwan, diba, by?”

“Korea?” Hindi pa rin nagsisink-in kay Junmyeon ang narinig.

“Oo nga, Jun. Korea nga as in K-O-R-E-A. South Korea. Teka, di mo talaga alam? Hindi sinabi sayo? Grabe, akala ko ba close kayo?” Nagsimulang magtubig ang mga mata ni Junmyeon. Sa lahat ng araw, ngayon pa masakit magsalita ang kaibigan niya. Oo, hindi sinabi sa kaniya ni Sehun. Wala siyang kaalam-alam na umalis pala ng bansa si Sehun. 

“Busy ka kasi sa kaiiwas mo.” Tuluyan nang bumagsak ang luha ni Junmyeon nang magsalita muli ang kaibigan. Napabugtong-hininga si Kyungsoo bago lapitan si Junmyeon at yakapin. Hindi tumigil sa pag-iyak si Junmyeon, “Jun naman kasi. Aamin tapos biglang iiwas? Ano namang gusto mong gawin ni Sehun? Ni hindi mo binigyan ng pagkakataon na magka-usap kayo. Sorry for being harsh pero nagsasabi lang ako ng totoo.” Mas lumakas ang iyak ni Junmyeon kaya hinaplos haplos ni Kyungsoo ang likod ng kaibigan. He feels sorry dahil sa alam niyang hindi naman sanay si Jun sa ganoong treatment pero hindi naman dapat habang buhay ay kailangan i-baby nila si Junmyeon. Gusto niyang gisingin si Junmyeon at ipakita sa kaniya na mali ang kinilos niya.

A week has passed. Walang Sehun na nakita si Junmyeon sa school. Walang Sehun na nagbigay ng note. Walang Sehun na nagtext kung kamusta ba siya at mag-ingat siya pauwi.  _ Kasalanan mo yan, Junmyeon Kim. Magtiis ka. Ano, iiyak ka na naman? Ang arte mo!  _

Tumayo siya at umalis sa swing nang marinig ang bell ni kuyang nagbebenta ng ice cream. “Ice cream nalang nagpapasaya sakin kasi pati yung nag-aaya mag-ice cream wala na,” pagddrama ni Junmyeon sa sarili niya. “Kuya, isa pong cookies and cream.” Inabot niya kay Kuya ang bayad at kinuha ang ice cream bago nagsimulang maglakad pabalik ng swing. Tanaw niya na may isang batang lalaki ang nakaupo sa isang swing, mabuti na lang at may pwesto pa siya dahil bakante pa ang isa. Naglalakad siya habang kumakain ng ice cream nang palihim na inistretch ng bata ang isang paa dahilan para matakid si Jun at tumilapon ang ice cream niya. Agad namang may lumapit na batang babae sa kaniya, “Kuya, okay ka lang?” Hindi sumagot si Junmyeon at hindi pa rin siya tumatayo nang maayos. Nahihiya siya, ang laki laki na niya natatakid pa siya. “Hala ka, Sejoon! Napakasama mo talaga! Susumbong kita sa mama mo! Magsorry ka kay Kuya!”

“Kuya sorry ha, medyo pilyo kasi yung kaibigan ko eh. Tapos ayaw niya pa magsorry kaya ako nalang magsosorry. May sugat ka po ba?,” mahinanong sabi ng batang babae na nakaupo pa rin malapit sa kaniya. 

Nagulat ang bata nang magsimulang umiyak si Junmyeon. “Hala kuya bat ka umiiyak? Masakit ba? Sejoon kasi!” Naramdaman niyang lumapit na rin ang batang lalaki, “Sorry po,” mahinang sambit nito. Sumenyas siya sa dalawang bata na umalis na kaya naman sa takot ay tumakbo ang dalawang bata palayo. Tumigil ang pag-iyak ni Junmyeon nang maramdaman niya na may umalalay sa kaniya para tumayo. Iniharap siya nito sa lalaki pero si Jun ay nakatingin pa rin sa baba.

“Sabi nang bawal sa playground kapag lampa eh.”

Napaangat ng tingin si Jun nang marinig ang boses na yon. Hindi siya nagkamali, si Sehun nga. Nang magsink-in sa utak ni Junmyeon na nasa harapan na niya si Sehun na miss na miss niya, nagsimula na naman siyang umiyak.

Napatawa nang kaunti si Sehun bago punasan ang luha sa mukha ni Jun, “Shhh. Nandito na ako.” Kinuha nito ang dalawang kamay ni Junmyeon at parehas pinagpagan para alisin ang dumi. Yumuko si Sehun nang kaunti para pagpapagan din ang dalawang tuhod ni Junmyeon, si Jun naman ay sumisinghot-singhot pa. Kinuha ni Sehun ang panyo sa bulsa at iniabot kay Junmyeon bago niya kinulong sa mga bisig niya ang umiiyak na si Jun. “Stop crying now. Nandito nako, Myeon. I’m not leaving you again.” Tumigil si Junmyeon sa pag-iyak at kumalma nang haplusin ni Sehun ang likod niya.

“Ice cream,” mahinang sabi ni Junmyeon.

“Hmm?”

“Ice cream ko,” umalis si Junmyeon sa yakap para ituro ang ice cream niya na ngayon ay madumi na sa sahig bago uli yakapin si Sehun. Napatawa si Sehun, “I missed you, Myeon.”

“Ice cream.”

“Pfft. I said I missed you.”

“Ice cream nga.”

“Fine, bili muna tayong ice cream then we’ll talk.” Umalis si Sehun sa pagkakayakap saka kinuha ang kamay ni Junmyeon at naglakad papunta ulit kay kuyang nagbebenta ng ice cream.

Sabay silang naglalakad papunta sa bahay nina Junmyeon. Hawak ni Jun sa kanang kamay ang kinakain na ice cream at kamay naman ni Sehun sa kaliwang kamay. Blangko ang isip niya at ang tanging alam niya lamang ay masaya siya sa pagkakataon na to. Kung panaginip lang ang lahat, sana hindi na siya magising.

Pumasok sila sa bahay ni Junmyeon at umupo sa sofa. Wala ang mga magulang ni Junmyeon dahil may trabaho. Binitawan ni Sehun ang kamay ni Junmyeon at binasag ang katahimikan, “Should we talk now?”

Pinatong ni Junmyeon ang cup ng ice cream niya sa center table bago humarap kay Sehun nang nakapout at nakalahad ang kamay. “Ano?,” takang tanong ni Sehun. Hindi sumagot si Junmyeon at narealize naman ni Sehun ang nais iparating ng kasama kaya kinuha niya ulit ang kaliwang kamay ni Junmyeon at inintertwine sa kanang kamay niya. “Okay na?”

“Hmm.”

“Wala ka bang sasabihin sakin?”

“Ikaw, wala ka bang sasabihin?”

“Nauna ako magtanong.”

“Hmp, daya!”

Napatawa si Sehun, “Ano? Wala? Sige alis nalang ako.” Akmang tatayo na si Sehun nang hilahin siya paupo ni Junmyeon. “Wait lang kasi,” pagrereklamo ni Junmyeon.

“Nakakainis ka.”

“Pfft, ako na naman? Bakit? Ano ginawa ko?”

“Iniwan mo ako.”

“Bumalik naman agad ah.”

“One week yun ha!”

“Eh hindi mo naman ako pinapansin eh.”

Tumingin sa baba si Junmyeon bago mahinang nagsalita, “Sorry. Namiss kita.”

“Ha? Ano yun?,” nang-aasar na tanong ni Sehun. Kahit mahina sinabi ni Junmyeon ay malinaw naman niyang narinig. 

“Sabi ko sorry.”

“Yun lang? Parang may kasunod pa eh.”

“Wala! Feeling ka!”

“Sige, forgiven. Alis na ako.”

“Sehun naman eh!!!”

“Bakit?,” natatawang tanong ni Sehun.

“Namiss nga kita!”

Napangiti si Sehun, binitawan niya ang kamay ni Junmyeon at ipinatong ang kanang braso niya sa balikat ni Junmyeon bago ito payakap na inilapit si Jun sa kaniya. “Namiss din kita. Di mo ako pinapansin eh.”

“Sorry na nga eh,” mahinang sabi ni Jun.

“Bakit ba kasi di mo ako pinansin?”

“Alam mo na naman eh!”

“Oo nga, pero gusto ko marinig mula sayo.”

Nag-sigh si Jun, “I like you. Sa tagalog, may gusto ako sayo, Se.”

“Eh bakit mo ako iniwasan?” Inilayo ni Sehun ang sarili kay Junmyeon at muling hinawakan ang kamay. Nakangiti siyang nakatingin kay Junmyeon, nag-iintay ng kasagutan.

“Natakot ako eh.”

“Na? I don’t feel the same way?”

Tumango si Junmyeon kaya natatawang ginulo ni Sehun ang buhok ni Junmyeon, “I like you more. Sa tagalog, may gusto ako sayo, Myeon," medyo natawa si Junmyeon dahil ginaya siya ni Sehun. "Sorry kung naging torpe ako. I feel bad na ikaw pa yung naunang umamin pero at least you know now that the feeling is mutual.”

“Talaga?”

“Hmm.”

“Eh si Sejeong?”

“What about her?”

“Di mo siya crush?”

Natawa si Sehun, “Sejeong is just a classmate and a good friend of mine.”

“Heh! Pero may gusto daw siya sayo….,” nag-aalinlangang sabi ni Junmyeon.

“Dati lang daw. Wala na yun ngayon. Okay? Wag mo na isipin, ikaw nga gusto ko.”

Feel ni Junmyeon na namumula na siya, he feels happy, genuinely happy. “Sabi mo yan.”

“Myeon.”

“Bakit?”

“Selos ka?”

“Heh! Feeling mo.”

“Weh? Selos ka eh. Ako, nagselos ako kay Chanyeol.”

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Junmyeon, “Kay Chanyeol? Bakit???”

“You’re really clueless,  _ clueless baby _ .”   
  


“BABY????”

Napatawa si Sehun, “What’s with the reaction? Kilig ka naman.”

“Kainis ka!!!!”

“Shhhh. Kilig ka lang eh.”

“Heh! Talk to my hand!”

Tinaas na naman ni Junmyeon ang kabilang kamay niya at iniharap sa mukha ni Sehun. Hinawakan naman ni Sehun eto at dahan-dahang binaba. “So…”

“So?” Inintay ni Junmyeon na ituloy ni Sehun ang sasabihin.

“Pede ba kitang ligawan?”

“H-ha?”  _ Tama ba narinig ko?  _

“Can I court you, Myeon?,” tanong ulit ni Sehun. 

“Pano yun? Ayaw mo bang boyfriend na kita agad?,” nahihiyang tanong ni Junmyeon.  _ Grabe Junmyeon Kim hindi ka man lang nagpakipot patay ka na naman kay Kyungsoo! _

“Sino namang may sabing ayaw? Syempre gusto. Pero are you sure? Ayaw mo muna magpaligaw?,” natatawang tanong ni Sehun.  _ Cute, napakaclueless. _

Nahihiyang tumango si Junmyeon bago siya hilahin ni Sehun palapit para yakapin muli. “Myeon.”

“Hmm?,” nakangiting tanong ni Junmyeon. Ito na ata ang one of the best days of his life. Sobrang saya niya. Sobrang saya ng puso niya. Ramdam na ramdam niya ang mga paru-paro sa tiyan niya. Ramdam niya rin ang pag-iinit ng pisngi niya. 

“Can I call you….  _ baby _ ?”

Natawa si Sehun nang hampasin ni Junmyeon ang likod niya. “Sehun naman eh!!!”

“Bakit ba? Bawal? Eh baby ka naman talaga ah. _Baby ko_.”   
  


“Kainis kaaaaaaaaaaaa.”   
  


“Bakit?,” natatawang tanong ni Sehun. Gusto niya sanang kumawala sa yakap para makita ang reaksyon ni Junmyeon pero mas hinigpitan ni Jun ang yakap dahil ayaw niyang ipakita ang mala-kamatis niyang mukha. “Kinikilig ako.”

“I know ~”

“Heh!”

“Baby~”

“Sehun! Isaaaaa! Wag kasi,” pagrereklamo ni Junmyeon.

“Ang damot naman.”

“Kinikilig nga ako! Di mo ba ramdam ang bilis ng tibok ng puso ko pag ito sumabog sige ka. Ikaw may kasalanan!,” pagbabanta ni Junmyeon.

“Tingin nga,” Iniharap ni Sehun si Junmyeon sa kaniya at pinatong sa dibdib ni Jun ang isang kamay para maramdaman ang tibok ng puso, “Papakalmahin ko,” nang-aasar na sabi ni Sehun at kumindat pa. Tinalsik ni Jun ang kamay ni Sehun kaya tinawanan naman siya nito. 

“Nakakainis ka talaga Sehun!!!,” nagmamaktol na tumayo si Junmyeon at pumasok sa kwarto niya tapos pinagsaraduhan ng pinto si Sehun. “Bahala ka nga diyan!!!”

* * *

Nabigla si Kyungsoo at Jongin nang makita si Sehun. Hindi naman sila informed na isang linggo lang raw pala sana man lang hinabaan pa, pero syempre biro lang yun. Namiss ni Jongin ang tol niya. Nagulat din si Kyungsoo nang malaman ang balita sa dalawa niyang kaibigan. At hindi niya maitatanggi na sobrang saya niya para sa dalawa kaya tinitiis nalang niya ang pagiging extra-sweet at extra-clingy ni Sehun at Junmyeon.

Tuesday, naunang bumaba sa jeep si Junmyeon at sinundan ni Sehun. Dumiretso si Junmyeon sa room na kung saan siya nagtuturo samantalang si Sehun naman ay nagpaalam na magchecheck muna ulit bago siya samahan gaya nung nakaraan.

Pagkatapos magdasal ay pinagsayaw muna ni Junmyeon ang mga bata. Request din kasi ito ng mga estudyante niya kaya hindi siya tumanggi, madali lang naman magdownload sa flashdrive. Tuwang-tuwa siyang pinapanuod ang mga bata, paminsan ay nakikisayaw din siya. “Cute naman ng baby ko~”

Sinamaan ng tingin ni Junmyeon ang bumulong sa kaniya. Hindi na talaga siya tinantanan ni Sehun sa kabe-baby nito. At as usual, natatawa na naman si Sehun dahil nakuha niya ang gustong reaksyon mula sa boyfriend. “Go, sayaw na ulit.”

“Heh!”

Pinaupo at pinatahimik na muna nila ang mga bata after ng sayawan. Masaya si Junmyeon dahil mukhang good mood ang mga estudyante niya at tuwang-tuwa na makita sila ni Sehun.

“Ang topic natin ngayon ay about sa Love,” pag-uumpisa ni Junmyeon. Gaya ng usual na eksena sa classroom, may ilang estudyante na nagsimulang mag-asaran kaya pinatahimik ulit ito ng dalawa. May isa namang nilapitan si Sehun para paupin sa pwesto dahil nakatayo sa unahan.

“Mga bata, alam niyo ba ang love?”   
  


“Opo!!!!,” sabay-sabay na sagot nila.

“Sige nga, ano sa tagalog ang love?,” tanong ni Sehun.

May ilan agad na nagtaas ng kamay nila, tinawag ni Sehun ay isang batang babae na naka-headband na pink. “Pagmamahal po!,” sagot niya.

“Ayan! Tama! Palakpakan natin,” tuwang-tuwa na sabi ni Junmyeon.

“Ang love sa tagalog ay pagmamahal, tama! Siguro noong narinig niyo ang salitang love, crush agad naisip niyo noh?,” natatawang sabi ni Junmyeon. “Opooooo,” nakigaya at nakisabay si Sehun sa sagot ng mga bata.

“Pero hindi lang iyon ang uri ng love. Sige nga sino makapagbibigay sakin ng halimbawa ng ibang love? Sino sa tingin niyo ang nagmamahal sa inyo o sino ang mga taong mahal niyo?,” tanong ni Junmyeon.

Tumaas ng kamay ang batang lalaki sa sulok, “Magulang po.”

“Yan, very good! Magulang. Sang-ayon ba kayo na mahal kayo ng magulang niyo?”

“Opooooo.”

“Oh, sino dito ang mahal ang magulang nila?”

Nagtaasan naman ng kamay ang mga bata. “Tama, ako din, mahal ko rin ang mga magulang ko. Si Kuya Sehun din, mahal niya rin ang mga magulang niya.”

Tiningnan ni Jun si Sehun na ngayon ay nasa gilid at nakangiti sa kaniya. Pumunta muna sa gilid si Sehun para magsaway ng mga makukulit at di nakikinig na mga bata. Para na rin tulungan si Jun at hindi masayang ang pagtuturo nito.

“Bukod sa mga magulang, sino pa? O sige ikaw, Princess,” tawag ni Junmyeon sa batang babae sa una na nakilala na niya dahil palaging sumasalubong sa kaniya tuwing papasok siya sa room.

“Kapatid ko po.”

“Tama si Princess. Mahal din tayo ng kapatid natin kaya mahal din dapat natin sila, tama ba?”

“Opoooo.”

“Tama ang mga sagot niyo, isa pang uri ng pagmamahal ay pagmamahal sa pamilya. Ngayon, tatanungin ko kayo. Ano ba ang dapat ginagawa kapag mahal mo ang isang tao?”

“Inaalagan po!”

“Hindi po sinasaktan!”

“Tinutulungan po!”   
  


Napangiti si Junmyeon dahil masaya siya na nakikinig ang mga bata at nakiki-cooperate. “Tama. Inaalagan, hindi sinasaktan, tinutulungan. Dapat ganun tayo sa ating pamilya. Dapat inaalagaan natin sila. Kapag inaaway natin ang kapatid natin, may love ba dun?”

“Wala poooo.”   
  


“Wala diba? Minsan mahirap dahil hindi talaga mawawala ang pag-aaway pero ano ang dapat gagawin kapag nakaaway ang kapatid?”   
  


“Magso-sorry po!”   
  


“Very good. Dapat nagsorry. Lalo na kung inaway si kapatid o kaya hindi sinunod si nanay at tatay. Mga bata gets niyo ba si Kuya Junmyeon?”   
  


“Opooo!”

“Oh ngayon naman may assignment ako sa inyo. Pag-uwi niyo sa bahay o kaya pag-alis dito sa school, kailangan gumawa kayo ng isang bagay na makakapagparamdam ng pagmamahal sa pamila, okay ba yun?”

“Opooo!”

“Kuya Jun, may sinasabi po tong si Lester.” 

“Ano yun, Lester?”

“Iki-kiss daw po.”

Natawa si Junmyeon. “Tama naman, pedeng pag-uwi niyo yakapin niyo si nanay o si tatay tapos i-hug niyo o i-kiss. Pede rin namang si kuya, ate o bunsong kapatid,” nakangiting sagot ni Junmyeon.

Pinagsulat nalang ni Junmyeon ang mga bata ng kung anong assignment ang gagawin nila pag-uwi. Pagkatapos ay hinayaan niyang magshare ang ilang bata. Nagtapos sila sa pagdadasal at saka lumabas ng room ang dalawa. Tuwang-tuwa silang nagba-babye sa mga bata.

Nagpunta ang dalawa sa may bilihan ng fishball sa tapat ng school. Medyo maaga kasi silang natapos kumpara sa ibang klase kaya kailangan nilang maghintay. Bumili sila ng fishball at inumin bago sumakay sa jeep. Sila palang ang nakasakay sa likod dahil pati ang teacher na kasama nila sa ay nasa loob pa ng school.

Magkatabi silang nakaupo at kumakain lang si Jun, “Gutom naman agad ang baby ko.” Nabulunan si Junmyeon kaya agad na binigay ni Sehun ang inumin at tinapik tapik ang likod, “Sorry,” natatawang sabi nito.

Sinamaan ng tingin ni Jun si Sehun, “Sehun naman eh! Hindi ka na nga nagsalita kanina.”

“Ayoko lang makaistorbo, alam ko namang kaya mo na yun.”

“K,” sabi ni Jun at bumalik sa pagkain.

“Gawin ko na assignment ko.”

Nagtatakang tumingin si Junmyeon pero agad siyang kiniss ni Sehun sa pisngi. “Ayan okay na po ba?”

Nakatanggap naman si Sehun ng malakas na hampas kay Junmyeon, “Aray naman baby, hahahahaha.” 

“Nakakainis ka talaga Sehun Oh!”

“Asus, kilig na naman ang baby.”

“Tigilan mo ako ha!”

“Ayoko nga.”

“Heh!”

“Ano isa pa? Sa kabila naman, para naman balance diba?,” nang-aasar na sabi ni Sehun kaya pabirong umatras si Jun at lumayo sa boyfriend niya. Pero umabante naman si Sehun at hinawakan ang mukha niya at hinalikan ang kabilang pisngi. 

“Ayan, siguro naman perfect na ako sa assignment ko,” sabi ni Sehun inaasar pa rin ang namumula sa kilig niyang boyfriend. “I love you.”

“H-ha?”

“Wala. Sabi ko love ko baby….. brother ko,” natatawang sabi ni Sehun. Sinadya niyang tagalan bago sabihin ang brother kaya natanggap na naman siya ng hampas mula sa boyfriend niya. 

“Wala ka namang baby brother! Sinungaling!”

“Edi love ko baby ko.”

“Sino ba baby mo?”

“Secret.”

“Secret ka dyan! Edi wag!” Tumalikod si Junmyeon at bumalik sa pagkain.

“Biro lang eh,” hinila ni Sehun si Junmyeon at niyakap mula sa likod. “Ikaw nga baby ko. I love you, Myeon.”

“Heh!”

“Heh lang?”

“Heh! I love you too,” mahinang sagot ni Junmyeon pero sapat na yun para marinig ni Sehun at magbigay sa kaniya ng malawak na ngiti.

**Author's Note:**

> Kamusta po? Sana naman ay okay lang gawa fave ko po yung KSP personally gawa ang cute HAHAHAHAHA. May naiisip na ako sa third part 3 letters din, LDR char HAHAHAHAHAHAHA.


End file.
